Fuego y Viento
by Alay Chan
Summary: En el lugar mas inesperado Sasuke se reencontrará con alguien de aquel pasado que tanto quiere olvidar: Sakura Haruno. Este peculiar encuentro, dará lugar a una alianza imprevisible y descubrirán que sus vidas han dado mas giros de los que imaginaban. - No me lo esperaba de ti, Sakura. - Tu no sabes nada. Después de tanto tiempo, quizá ya no haya vuelta atrás.
1. Una sombra negra

**FUEGO Y VIENTO**

Capítulo 1. Una sombra negra

" _Corre, corre, pequeña niña, esquiva las sombras de la guarida... Que las tinieblas no te atrapen los pies... Corre, corre, pequeña niña, no dejes de correr..."_

En la oscuridad de aquella celda se escondía una delgada figura inmóvil, con los pies apenas tocando el suelo y las muñecas en carne viva por gentileza de los grilletes que la mantenían con los brazos en alto pendiendo desde el techo.

No sabía por qué, pero en su mente no paraba de reproducirse aquella canción que a ella siempre le pareció estremecedora. Jamás le gustó, demasiado macabra para su gusto y sin embargo ahí estaba, repitiéndola una y otra vez. Quizá fuera por el horrendo lugar en el que estaba, quizá por la fiebre que estaba segura que tenía o quizá porque se encontraba a las puertas de su inminente final.

El caso era que Sakura Haruno, muchos años después de haber oído por primera vez aquella nana, por fín entendió su significado. La niña huía de las tinieblas, pero no podía escapar de algo que ya la rodeaba, que ya la había atrapado. La niña estaba muerta. Como ella, pensó.

" _No importa que corras, pequeña niña, que esquives las sombras sin alegría... Contra las tinieblas solo puedes perder y ante ellas perecer..."_

La letra se reproducía en bucle en su cabeza y sin darse cuenta, tarareaba la angustiosa melodía mientras a cada segundo transcurrido se sentía mas cerca del final. En el fondo lo supo desde el momento en que la atraparon, supo que no saldría de allí con vida y ahora comenzaba a aceptar su destino.

Hacía mucho que había desistido en su intento de mover los brazos para desentumecerlos y que había dejado de molestarle el no sentir las manos. En aquella postura era probable que no quedase un resquicio de sangre circulando por ellas.

Estaba malherida, con el chakra drenado y perdiendo la poca cordura que le quedaba, si es que no se había vuelto ya loca.

Así que solo le quedaba cantar en murmullos mientras esperaba a que llegaran para rematarla. A estas alturas ya debían haberse dado cuenta de que no le sacarían ninguna información remotamente útil y no tardarían en desecharla.

La puerta de la celda se abrió, dando paso a una ráfaga de luz que cegó sus ojos verdes, dañándolos con la repentina claridad. Pestañeó tratando de aclimatarlos, pero fue incapaz de identificar la figura de quien permanecía plantado en la entrada, aunque estaba segura de saber de quien se trataba.

\- ¿Vas a matarme por fin?- cuestionó con voz ronca.- ¿O te has librado de los pocos escrúpulos que te quedaban y vas a acabar lo que empezaste?- la ironía plasmó su voz.- Si cuento con algún voto prefiero que me mates a tener sexo con una serpiente como tu.

Sakura ya había perdido cualquier clase de filtro con la alimaña que la mantenía cautiva y que había tratado de tener una _"relación íntima"_ con ella la última vez que la visitó. La bilis se le subía a la garganta con tan solo recordarlo. _Maldito Kabuto_... Estaba mas enfermo de lo que esperaba.

\- No te dejé tocarme la última vez y te aseguro que no será distinto hoy, degenerado. Rájame la garganta y acaba con esto de una puñetera vez.- se resignó hastiada ya de tanta ceremonia.

Cuando durante la última visita de esa serpiente con gafas, le acarició el abdomen y trató de besarla, la furia se apoderó de ella, aunque reconocía que la sorpresa fue aun mayor que el cabreo. Siempre pensó que ese bicho con patas carecía de instinto sexual. Por su misma especie al menos...

La figura no se movió de su posición por lo que dedujo que trataba de darle un poco mas de dramatismo a la situación. No pudo evitar rodar los ojos con cansancio, empezaba a estar un poco harta de ese idiota con tendencia a los culebrones.

\- Venga ya, Kabuto. ¡Deja de joder y mátame de una puta vez!- se dañó la garganta al terminar la frase a voz en grito y también las muñecas cuando las movió dando un brusco tirón.

La figura comenzó a avanzar a paso lento y nunca estuvo mas convencida de que esa sería la hora de su muerte. Estaba preparada, sorprendentemente estaba lista para pasar a mejor vida. La sombra finalmente llegó a su altura y de inmediato supo que no era Kabuto quien la miraba.

Sus ojos aun dañados no lograron desentrañar las facciones del intruso, tampoco fue el detalle de que aquel sujeto era mas alto y musculoso que el enclenque ex aprendiz de Orochimaru el que la hizo percatarse de su equivocación, no... Fue su olor. Después de tantos años, aun podía identificarlo como el primer día.

Ese aroma fresco y ligero se coló por sus fosas nasales, filtrándose en su sistema respiratorio, provocando que su sangre corriese a la carrera por sus venas, dificultándole la tarea de respirar. _No es él, no puede ser él..._

\- ¿Sas... Sasuke?- casi tuvo que arrancarse las palabras que sentía quemarle la garganta.

Percibió como la figura se alejaba de ella para dirigirse al extremo derecho de la celda mientras la pelirosa continuaba en aquel estado casi catatónico. Segundos mas tarde, se vio obligada a entrecerrar los ojos ya que desde el extremo del lugar, aquel hombre encendió una de las antorchas colgadas de la pared, iluminando la estancia con una tenue luz cálida.

Cuando Sakura por fin se vio capaz de abrir sus ojos con normalidad, los enfocó en la alta figura que la observaba a un par de metros de distancia para comprobar que efectivamente, no se equivocaba. Reconocería esos ojos en cualquier parte... Tenía de nuevo ante ella al mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha, en carne y hueso.

Él por su parte, no pasó por alto la sorpresa de su ex compañera al identificarle, aunque si llegó a preguntarse como demonios le había reconocido en la penumbra. Aún no se creía del todo que ella estuviese ahí, ni en un millón de años hubiera esperado encontrársela en aquel lugar. ¿Qué se suponía que hacía allí?

Una vez localizó a Kabuto con la ayuda de Taka y habiéndolo derrotado sin apenas despeinarse, ordenó llevar a esa sanguijuela inconsciente hasta una de las habitaciones del fondo de la mugrienta guarida, a la cual se dirigía cuando oyó aquella voz tras una de las puertas.

Se detuvo junto a la misma y prestó mas atención para descubrir que en efecto, se trataba de una voz femenina que entonaba alguna clase de melodía en murmullos. Se había acercado hasta quedar casi pegado a la madera, escuchando como resultado la letra de aquel cántico conocido.

\- _Corre, corre, pequeña niña, esquiva las sombras de la guarida... Que las tinieblas no te atrapen los pies... Corre, corre, pequeña niña, no dejes de correr... No importa que corras, pequeña niña, que esquives las sombras sin alegría... Contra las tinieblas solo puedes perder y ante ellas perecer..._

Hacía ya muchos años que no escuchaba aquella melodía que incluso a él se le antojaba siniestra. En Konoha tendían a excederse con la clase de cosas que enseñaban a los niños. Por muy ninjas que pudiesen llegar a ser en un futuro, esa no debería ser la letra de una nana.

Pero escuchar aquella cancioncilla conocida entonada por una debilitada voz de mujer le hizo preguntarse a que pobre alma de Konoha habría conseguido capturar la rata de Kabuto y con que propósito.

Fue esa misma curiosidad la que le llevó a abrir la puerta y llevarse la sorpresa de encontrarse nada mas y nada menos que con su ex compañera, Sakura Haruno.

No tardó mas de dos segundos en suponer los motivos de Kabuto para tenerla presa, pues su lamentable estado confirmaba que había sido torturada sin descanso en una evidentemente fallida recogida de información.

Permanecía de píe con los brazos sujetos en alto por cadenas suspendidas del techo, su cuerpo apenas cubierto por dos prendas de ropa interior desgastada mostraba decenas de heridas y hematomas y el rostro de la kunoichi dejaba traslucir un claro estado de agotamiento y deshidratación. Ojos vidriosos, labios agrietados...

Se quedó en blanco por unos instantes al relacionar toda aquella información y mas aun cuando una Sakura mucho mas atrevida de lo que recordaba, rezongó algo sobre no tener sexo con él y que prefería que la matase. Sin duda debió confundirle con Kabuto. ¿Es que acaso esa serpiente había intentado propasarse con Sakura? Él siempre pensó que no tenía esa clase de... Intereses.

Pero allí se encontraban, el traidor Uchiha y la flor de Konoha observándose el uno al otro alumbrados por la anaranjada luz del fuego crepitante. Negro contra verde. Ambos tenían preguntas que sin embargo no formularían, al menos por el momento.

Sakura observó aquellos orbes negros con el asombro plasmado en los suyos propios y por un momento temió que Sasuke se largase de un momento a otro, dejándola allí tirada. _No sería la primera vez_ , pensó.

No obstante, a los pocos segundos de encender la antorcha el Uchiha se aproximó con paso lento y sin apartar la mirada de ella. Transcurrido aquel periodo de trance, Sakura sintió su piel erizarse al ver que se acercaba. Con el tiempo había aprendido una lección, Sasuke era impredecible y peligroso.

Se detuvo frente a ella y tras observarla un segundo, rodeó su cintura con el brazo y estiró el otro hasta los grilletes que la mantenían presa. Sakura se revolvió incómoda ante el contacto y la excesiva cercanía, detalle que no le pasó desapercibido al pelinegro.

Continuó con la mano enredada en su cintura hasta que por fin logro desatar sus manos, una a una.

En cuanto Sakura se vió sin sujeción, su cuerpo debilitado calló a plomo sin poder evitarlo y por fin entendió la razón por la que Sasuke la había tomado de la cintura. Ninguno dijo nada, Sakura apenas si respiraba, simplemente se limitaron a observarse mientras permanecían aferrados en aquel curioso instante.

Se escrutaron el uno al otro, identificando que detalles habían cambiado durante aquellos años y cuales permanecían intactos. Como el brillo en los ojos jade de Sakura o la impasibilidad en el rostro del Uchiha.

Habrían pasado apenas unos diez segundos cuando Sakura trató de estabilizarse por si misma, tanteando el suelo para hacer pie y Sasuke aflojó su agarre.

Poco a poco, se vio capaz de mantener la estabilidad por su cuenta y él acabó por soltarla y alejarse un paso, aunque sus miradas no dejaron de batallar entre si.

La ojijade aun trataba de asimilar el cambió de rumbo que había sufrido la situación, cuando un pensamiento tan repentino como alarmante martilleó en lo mas profundo de su cabeza.

" _Debo encontrarle"_

Sintió la adrenalina volver a correr por su cuerpo como hacía tanto que no ocurría y sin siquiera mediar palabra, paso a Sasuke de largó, echando a correr en dirección a la salida. No tenía un segundo que perder, quizá aun podía llegar a tiempo.

Sus esperanzas se diluyeron como el agua al verse tomada por el brazo y en menos de un segundo, un cuerpo fuerte la tenía aprisionada contra la pared. Su espalda golpeó contra la misma haciéndola gemir de dolor y la presión ejercida en sus muñecas ensangrentadas le escocía horrores. Elevó la mirada para encontrarse de nuevo con sus ojos oscuros y de inmediato supo que no sería tan fácil.

Sasuke, que en un primer momento se quedó estático al verla echar a correr como si se hubiese vuelto loca, consiguió reaccionar a tiempo para apresarla antes de que se le escurriese por la puerta e inmovilizarla contra la pared. Tenía algunas preguntas para ella.

Escuchó su lamento cuando la estampó contra la dura superficie y sentía como se estremecía por el férreo agarre a sus maltratadas muñecas, aunque no le dio demasiada importancia. Ella era ninja, podría soportar una ligera dosis de dolor y el no era alguien que se anduviese con demasiadas atenciones.

\- Déjame.- ordenó la pelirosa.- ¡Suéltame!

\- ¿A donde ibas? ¿Querías escapar?- cuestionó él con voz grave.

\- ¡No, joder! Tengo que ir a...- la pelirosa se detuvo a mitad de la frase, consiguiendo despertar la curiosidad en Sasuke, aunque la enmascarase con su habitual expresión pétrea.

\- ¿A donde?- cuestionó al ver que Sakura no estaba por la labor de proporcionarle mas información por si misma.

Cruzaron sus miradas durante un breve instante antes de que ella apartase la suya desviándola al suelo de forma esquiva. No sabía si realmente debía compartir con él esa información, al Sasuke Uchiha que conoció no hubiera dudado en proporcionársela con la intención de pedirle ayuda, mas aquel no era el chico en quien ella confiaba.

Pero, ¿Como iba a convencerle de que la soltara sin decírselo? Debía zafarse cuanto antes para llegar hasta él lo mas rápido que pudiera y el Uchiha no era de los que hacía concesiones... Estaba atrapada entre la espada y la pared. El pelinegro apretó con saña sus muñecas intolerante al silencio.

\- ¿Y bien?- presionó molesto al verse ignorado.

La kunoichi siseó tratando de filtrar el dolor como había aprendido por las malas durante su cautiverio, pero lamentablemente una pequeña porción de dolor físico no era el mayor de sus problemas en aquellos instantes. De nuevo encontró sus ojos negros y le pareció atisbar una chispa de rabia en ellos.

Por fin todos aquellos años de observar al menor de los Uchiha daba sus frutos, permitiéndole desentrañar todas sus expresiones por mínimas que fueran y permitiéndola comprobar que al menos eso era algo que no había cambiado con el paso de los años. Estaba segura de ser una de las pocas personas que podía comunicarse con él sacando algo en claro.

\- Tengo que comprobar algo.- declaro de manera escueta, rezando por que fuese suficiente.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Déjame ir, Sasuke.- ordenó con el desasosiego presente en su voz.

\- ¿El qué?- repitió sin variar su expresión..

 _Mierda_ , pensó la kunoichi. Años sin saber nada de ella, ¿Y ahora le interesaba lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer? _Maldito Uchiha hipócrita y cabezón_. No tenía un segundo que perder y algo en aquellos ojos oscuros le hizo saber que no saldría de allí sin dar una respuesta.

\- Es Naruto. ¿Vale? ¡Tengo que ir a ver como está!- se desesperó forcejeando por su liberación, provocándose daño a si misma en el proceso.

Sasuke no dejó entrever su sorpresa cuando escuchó quién mas rondaba aquellas mazmorras aparte de la Haruno, aunque nada escapaba al entrenado radar de Sakura. Le conocía lo bastante como para identificar el brillo desconcertado en su iris opaco.

\- Sasuke...- un muchacho extremadamente alto hizo su aparición, enmudeciendo nada mas toparse con aquella inesperada escena.

\- Juugo, busca en las celdas a un tipo rubio. Se llama Naruto Uzumaki.- ordenó el pelinegro sin apartar sus ojos de Sakura.

\- ¿Naruto Uzumaki?- se aseguró el gigantón y Sasuke asintió en respuesta.- De acuerdo. ¿Que hago con él?

Sakura que tenía la cabeza girada lo mas que le permitía el cuello para enfocar al pelirrojo se volvió hacia Sasuke como un resorte con la angustia pintada en su expresión. Él por su parte se limitó a observarla con su habitual expresión indiferente, rumiando su respuesta.

\- Tráemelo.- claudicó finalmente justo antes de que su subordinado partiera en busca del tal Uzumaki.

\- Sasuke, por favor, no le hagas daño.- rogó atropelladamente la pelirosa.

\- ¿Que hacéis aquí tú y el usuratonkachi de Naruto?- cuestionó ignorando su petición.

\- No le hagas nada.

\- Tsk... Te he hecho una pregunta.

Para ser sinceros su genio empeoraba por momentos. No solo porque no le proporcionaran respuestas cuando las estaba exigiendo, sino por esas estúpidas peticiones de la ojijade. Vale que no le temblaba el pulso a la hora de derramar sangre si era necesario, pero por el momento no se consideraba un sádico que mataba a diestro y siniestro solo porque sí.

\- Es... Es una larga historia. Sasuke, por favor, tengo que ver como está.

Ella persistió en su intento por que la dejase ir al lado del rubio, pasando de él olímpicamente. ¿Desde cuando Sakura no se dejaba la voz en ponerle al tanto de todo lo que le preguntase? ¿Cuando se había vuelto tan terca? Bueno, terca había sido siempre pero no con él, jamás con él.

\- Sasuke...- de nuevo fueron interrumpidos, por una voz diferente esta vez.- Esto... La serpiente ya esta en la habitación del fondo y acaba de despertar.

Suigetsu se quedó pasmado al ver la escenita con la que se había topado. Sasuke aprisionando a una chiquilla pelirosa, magullada y en ropa interior sin apartar la vista de ella y con la mandíbula apretada en un gesto de... ¿Frustración?

Se hubiese quedado a observar un poco mas el panorama de no ser porque el asentimiento brusco que su jefe le dirigió decía a las claras _"lárgate"._ Y el ninja de la niebla apreciaba demasiado su pellejo como para arriesgarse a que _"Sasuke el pacífico"_ le invitara a irse con un chidori en el culo.

\- Juugo ya ha ido a buscar a ese dobe.- sentenció cuando volvieron a estar solos.- Por el momento, ven conmigo.

No era una petición, mas bien sonaba como una orden y a Sakura le crispó los nervios su actitud y su mala predisposición a dejarla en paz. Tantos años después y seguía creyéndose el puto rey del mambo, diría que estaba incluso mas altivo de lo que recordaba. _Idiota_ , pensó.

Pero era muy consciente de que si bien habría pocas posibilidades de derrotar al menor de los Uchiha con el chakra en su apogeo y totalmente sana, mucho menos podría con él estando malherida y con un bloqueo de fuerza.

Por todo ello, no opuso demasiada resistencia cuando el Uchiha tiró de una de sus muñecas para ponerlos en marcha, aunque lo que verdaderamente le apeteciera fuese patearle el culo hasta quedarse sin piernas. Por el momento solo le quedaba obedecer a regañadientes.

Avanzaron entre los oscuros pasadizos de la guarida, pasando de largo todas las puertas que iban encontrando. Sakura pensó que sería muy fácil perderse teniendo en cuenta todos los pasillos que había y lo parecidos que eran entre sí. El pelinegro se detuvo cuando llegaron a la puerta del fondo y tras unos segundos de silencio, finalmente la abrió, haciéndolos pasar.

Lo primero que entro en el campo de visión de Sakura fueron dos personas de pie a un lado del cuarto. Uno de ellos era el que había ido a avisar a Sasuke, un chico de cabellos celestes y ojos extrañamente violáceos que portaba una gran espada a su espalda. La otra era una chica, con los ojos a juego de su vibrante melena rojiza parapetados tras unas gafas.

Por desgracia, no había rastro del chico pelirrojo o de Naruto. Joder... Solo esperaba que su amigo estuviese bien.

\- Vaya, vaya... Veo que habéis liberado a la florecilla de Konoha.

Una voz llegó a sus oídos, provocándole una tremendas ganas de vomitar lo poco que le quedase en el estómago. Movió sus ojos hasta el lugar del que provenía la voz y pudo vislumbrar al fondo a la alimaña que había estado jugando con ella por días. Quiso arrancarle de cuajo aquellas estúpidas gafas y rajarle el cuello con los cristales.

\- No pensé que te juntases con traidores, Sakura.- se burlo.

\- Vino a hablar la escoria...- replicó ella, saliendo tras la espalda de Sasuke y liberando su muñeca de un tirón cuando él hizo amago de no dejarla avanzar.

Aunque finalmente no pareció oponer resistencia dejando que la pelirosa se acercase al discípulo de Orochimaru. Permanecía arrodillado, con las manos atadas a la espalda y una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro, la cual se acentuó cuando Sakura llegó hasta él.

\- Me alegra volver a verte, Sakura. Tus cosas están en esa caja.- le informó el peligris.- Echa una ojeada.

Ella le observó durante unos segundos antes de desviar su mirada hasta la caja que permanencia sobre la cama. Volvió la mirada hacia Kabuto una vez mas antes de dirigirse hacia aquel contenedor donde se encontraban sus pertenencias, las cuales fue sacando una a una.

Su ropa, porta armas, shurikens, agujas, su cinta con la insignia de Konoha... Casi estaba todo fuera cuando algo pequeño y dorado al fondo de la caja clamó por su atención, haciéndola tragar en seco.

\- Oh, es cierto. También guardé tu alianza, supuse que seria importante para ti.

Dijo Kabuto al verla sostener el pequeño objeto entre los dedos. Los ojos de Sasuke se ensancharon. _¿Alianza?_ ¿Cuando diablos se suponía que se había casado Sakura? Debía haber oído mal. Entrecerró los ojos para identificar el objeto que Sakura observaba entre sus manos.

No logró verlo bien hasta que en un gesto repentino, ella deslizó lo que ahora se veía claramente como un anillo en su dedo anular, haciendo resaltar el dorado de la joya en contraste con la blancura de su mano. ¿Realmente era una alianza?

\- Todo un detalle, Kabuto...- se burló ella rodando los ojos.

La serpiente emitió una risita queda.

\- No quería ganarme el odio de tu marido, al fin y al cabo es un hombre importante.

Esta vez Sasuke estaba seguro de haber oído bien, la palabra marido aun resonaba en su cabeza. Sakura llevaba una alianza, Kabuto hablaba de su _"importante"_ marido y ella no parecía tener intención de desmentir nada de aquello. ¿Realmente se había casado?

\- Mi marido te odia igualmente.- respondió avanzando hasta él de nuevo.

\- Pobre de mi suerte...- se lamentó en tono jocoso.- Que el Gondaime Kazekage me odie no puede reportar nada bueno, ¿Verdad? Aunque supongo que torturar a su esposa no me ha hecho ganar puntos, precisamente.

Rió como si la cosa no fuera con él, mientras la kunoichi se posicionaba frente al mismo. _¿El Kazekage?,_ se preguntó Sasuke. ¿Qué tenían que ver Sakura y el Kazekage? Hasta donde él sabía, no había demasiada relación entre ambos, mucho menos como para contraer matrimonio. ¿Que diablos le había pasado al mundo mientras el no miraba?

Se formaron unos segundos de tenso silencio en que todos permanecían expectantes, hasta que sorpresivamente la kunoichi se movió a la velocidad del rayo, proporcionándole a Kabuto una patada excesivamente fuerte en el abdomen. Este se dobló sobre si mismo y tosió un par de veces, antes de soltar una risita entrecortada.

\- Yo también te he echado de menos, Sakura.- consiguió volver a su posición.

Sasuke se sorprendió cuando la mano de Sakura cortó el aire para llegar hasta la cara de Kabuto de un puñetazo que le hizo caer de nuevo al suelo. Le resulto curiosa la pasividad de la kunoichi al proporcionar impunemente aquellos golpes, sin variar siquiera su expresión.

\- ¿Qué le has hecho a Naruto?- cuestionó sin titubeos, agachándose y tomándolo del cuello.

Dejó totalmente de lado aquella falsa actitud distendida de hacia apenas unos minutos.

\- Ni la mitad de lo que debí hacerle a ti, pequeña zorra.- siseó como la serpiente que había demostrado ser.

\- No creo que te haya quedado demasiado que hacerme, jodido enfermo.

Sasuke elevó una ceja observando la escena. En el poco rato que habia compartido con Sakura, había dicho mas palabrotas de las que la había escuchado pronunciar desde que la conocía. Definitivamente había perdido gran parte de esa inocencia que la caracterizaba.

\- No se por qué me lo pensé tanto el otro día. Debí haberte follado y después haberte rajado la garganta.

Aquellas palabras consiguieron sobrecoger a los tres espectadores de aquella tensa situación. Los dos integrantes de Taka estaban aun mas perdidos que Sasuke, quien comenzaba a entender que la pelirosa no deliraba cuando le dijo todo aquello al entrar en la celda. Realmente Kabuto había intentado forzarla.

Una ligera molestia pasó de largo por su pecho, haciéndole sentir incómodo. Cuando se fue de la aldea lo hizo sin mirar atrás y se desentendió de todos aquellos que alguna vez le fueron remotamente queridos, pero siempre pensó que se quedaban a salvo.

En el fondo tenía una sensación de tranquila seguridad cuando pensaba en sus ex compañeros porque sabia que en la hoja estarían a salvo. Dejó a Sakura en aquella banca a sabiendas de que estaría segura y le resultaba incómodo pensar que pudiera haber estado tan equivocado.

\- Malas noticias, serpiente. No podrás follarme, ni tampoco rajarme la garganta... Eso corre de mi cuenta.

Escuchar la palabra _"follarme"_ salir de la boca de Sakura le resulto desconcertante pero aun mas lo fue ver como en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, esta le cruzó la garganta a Kabuto, desgarrando la fina piel a su paso. _¿Pero que coño...?_

Nadie lo vió venir, ni siquiera tenían claro en que momento Sakura había tomado un arma de la caja, sin embargo la prueba fehaciente de ello, se desplomaba en aquel instante en el suelo, manchando la madera de brillante rojo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el pelinegro estaba junto a Sakura para ponerla en pie con brusquedad. En cuanto lo hizo, algo fino cayó de las manos de la chica, repiqueteando con un sonido agudo en el suelo. Sasuke observó el objeto con atención. Una aguja senbon.

La observó con el ceño fruncido pero ella solo parecía tener ojos para el cadáver de Kabuto, el cual contemplaba con una expresión satisfecha en sus finas facciones. Posicionó sus manos en los hombros de la chica y la zarandeó con violencia, consciente del dolor que le causaría. No se equivocaba, la mueca que vió en su rostro lo confirmó.

\- ¡¿Se puede saber que cojones has hecho?!- gritó con violencia a centímetros de su cara.

\- ¿Acaso te caía bien?

Se quedó en blanco un segundo. Nunca, nadie se había reído tan abiertamente de él y mucho menos estando así de furioso. Este solía ser el momento en que el blanco de su rabia trataba de no mojar los pantalones y sin embargo allí estaba Sakura, mofándose de él con aquella socarrona frase impregnada de ironía.

Las ganas de abofetearla le embargaron como un torrente imparable y aunque consiguió controlar sus instintos lo suficiente como para no cruzarle la cara por insolente, no le importó agarrarla con una mano del cuello, ejerciendo presión.

\- Acabas de matar a un prisionero al que tenía mucho interés en interrogar.- siseó con la cólera saliendo de cada poro de su piel.

Le molestó de sobremanera no encontrar miedo en los ojos verdes que mas bien le miraban con suficiencia y aquel sentimientos de frustración le llevó a forzar mas el agarre, siendo consciente de que si apretaba un poco mas, terminaría por ahogarla.

\- Adelante, es todo tuyo.- expresó ella con dificultad por la presión en su garganta, aun sin perder el amago de sonrisa.

Acabar con la vida de ese miserable le había sabido a gloria y nadie, ni siquiera Sasuke en versión homicida, podría quitarle esa satisfacción. Él la observó arrugando la nariz en un gesto rabioso, asemejándose a un lobo que enseña con fiereza los colmillos.

\- No creo que te vayan a quedar muchas ganas de reírte teniendo en cuenta que acabas de interferir en mis planes.- murmuro aun con la misma expresión.

\- ¿Y que vas a hacer?- le increpó ella.- ¿Matarme?

Él la apresó bajo aquel foco cegador que eran sus ojos y se dedicó a aplicar mas fuerza en el agarre.

\- ¿Crees que no lo haría?- los blanquecinos dedos alrededor de su garganta comenzaban a dificultarle la respiración.

Sakura empezó a sentir la falta de oxigeno en su organismo y la debilidad en su maltratado cuerpo le estaba pasando factura. Los ojos comenzaron a aguársele de pura rabia y sin saber del todo bien de donde sacó la fuerza, golpeó el antebrazo del moreno en un gesto descendente, obligándole a soltarla.

\- ¡Entonces hazlo!- a Sasuke le sorprendió que sacara fuerza para hacerle esa llave y mas aun la cólera que encontró flotando en sus ojos jade.- ¡Hazlo, maldita sea! ¡Estoy cansada de que me estén amenazando de muerte a cada segundo! ¡Estoy harta de que me torturen, estoy harta de toda esta mierda!- se acercó un paso y culminó a voz en grito.- ¡Mátame y acaba de una puta vez con esto o si no déjame en paz, Sasuke!

Los dos integrantes de Taka llegaron a la conclusión de que la pelirosa había terminado por perder el juicio cuando comenzó a patear con saña la caja en la que antaño estuvieron sus pertenencias y continuó golpeando indiscriminadamente lo que quiera que se cruzase en su camino, una vez esta termino por volcarse.

Para Sasuke también fue algo nuevo contemplarla en aquel estado, jamás había visto a Sakura perder los estribos de esa forma y mucho menos imaginó que un ser tan pacifico como ella tuviese la capacidad de albergar aquel odio en su interior. Estaba completamente desquiciada.

\- ¡¿Donde coño esta Naruto?! ¡Quiero ver a Naruto!- comenzó a pasear su mirada enfervorecida entre todos los presentes, exigiendo respuestas.- ¡¿Donde está?!

Justo cuando Sasuke estaba a punto de estamparla de nuevo contra alguna de las paredes con la intención de acallar sus gritos, la pelirosa dió un traspié y su mirada pareció teñirse de bruma un instante antes de perder la fuerza en las piernas y caer desplomada al suelo. Finalmente, su cuerpo había llegado a su límite.

Ninguno de los integrantes de la habitación movió un solo músculo en los segundos consiguientes al desmayo de la pelirosa. Karin y Suigetsu seguían de piedra tras aquel arranque de locura inusitada y el Uchiha, permanecía en silencio observando el cuerpo inerte de la chica con expresión insondable.

Escudriñó su rostro tranquilo y le pareció increíble que esa misma chica estuviese gritando y golpeándolo todo a su paso como si acabara de salir de un manicomio hacia apenas un minuto. Finalmente apartó la vista de la kunoichi y se dirigió a la puerta sin dedicarle una mirada a nadie.

\- Voy a buscar a Juugo. Ocuparos de ella.

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de cerrar la puerta, dejando a sus subordinados atrás. Ambos se miraron sin decir una palabra antes de que un murmullo llegase a sus oídos. Se acercaron con cautela hasta la muchacha tendida en el suelo, la cual parecía tararear en sueños.

\- La sombra es oscura, la sombra es cruel... No confíes en la sombra y aléjate...

Ambos compañeros se observaron desubicados, antes de ponerse de acuerdo con una mirada para coger a la pelirosa y tenderla en la cama. Instantes después, Karin comenzó a examinarla. Lo que nunca supieron, es que incluso en la dulce bruma de la inconsciencia, Sakura oyó la voz de Sasuke, abandonándola de nuevo. Él era la sombra que citaba la canción, en la que no debía confiar.

 _Él era la sombra negra._

* * *

¡Holaa bellezas! Yo soy Amy y si estáis aquí es porque os gusta el Sasusaku tanto como a una servidora. Hace años que sigo a esta pareja y formo parte de la comunidad de lectoras de este fandom y aunque no es la primera vez que trato de iniciar un fic, este es el primero que publico.

Antes que nada deciros que este fic no transcurre en el periodo de tiempo actual del manga, el cual ya finalizó juntando finalmente a nuestra querida parejita, dar por hecho que la historia parte mas o menos después de que Sasuke matase a nuestro querido Itachi, aunque la linea argumental poco tendrá que ver con la que siguió la obra de Kishimoto.

Por último (que si no me enrollo como una persiana), deciros que trataré de ser lo mas fiel posible al carácter digamos estoico de Sasuke, así que no esperéis de entrada demasiadas muestras de afecto, porque en mi opinión no sería creíble. Bueno, eso es todo de momento. Espero que os guste leer esta historia tanto como a mi escribirla y que la disfrutéis.

Y ahora, me despido al mas puro estilo pequeñas mentirosas:

Besos **\- A**


	2. Se lo debes

**FUEGO Y VIENTO**

Capítulo 2. Se lo debes

Sakura abrió los ojos con esfuerzo, le ardían y sentía los párpados pesados. Al no verse capacitada para ubicarse con la vista, trató de averiguar algo palpando en derredor.

Sus manos dieron con una superficie mullida y notó que estaba envuelta en alguna clase de tela algo áspera, que le mantenía el cuerpo caliente. El tactto directo de la tela contra su piel le hizo saber que no llevaba la ropa puesta. Observó el techo con fijeza cuando pudo identificar correctamente el color del mismo. Marrón.

Giró la cabeza y varios detalles de la estancia entraron en su campo de visión: Una mesilla, paredes oscuras, un sillón algo desgastado... Todo ello iluminado por una tenue luz anaranjada, que otorgaban las antorchas repartidas por las paredes de la estancia. Liberó un suspiro regresando la vista al techo, tratando de hacer memoria.

Recordaba la celda, estar encadenada y a alguien desatándola. También a Kabuto riendo frente a ella mientras la torturaba, después una aguja y sangre... ¿Sangre? No la suya, entonces, ¿De quién era? ¿Quién mas aparte de ella podía estar herido salvo...? Abrió los ojos de golpe.

" _¡Naruto!"_

Retiro las sabanas de su cuerpo como si estuviesen recubiertas en llamas y salió a toda velocidad de la enorme cama en la que se encontraba recostada, tal fue así que su cabeza le jugó una mala pasada y terminó por perder el equilibrio dando con sus rodillas en el suelo.

 _Joder,_ pensó. Estaba débil, muy débil. Debía seguir teniendo el bloqueo de chakra, pues esa sensación de agotamiento constante la perseguía sin descanso. Era muy desagradable, como si algo faltase dentro de su cuerpo y eso la limitara hasta para concentrarse en sus propios pensamientos.

Apoyó una mano en la cama y utilizó aquel soporte para ponerse de nuevo en pie, no podía rendirse. No cuando Naruto necesitaba su ayuda, no después de haberse doblegado ante los reveses de la vida tantas y tantas veces. Ya no era aquella niña dominada por el miedo y las lágrimas, hacia mucho tiempo que había renunciado a aquello. Ahora era una ninja, digna de su insignia y dispuesta a todo por salvar a su amigo.

Una oleada de coraje se extendió por su cuerpo aletargado, alentándola para terminar de levantarse y avanzar a trompicones en dirección a la puerta, tragándose como pudo el cansancio y los mareos. Lo primero que haría en cuanto se cerciorase de que Naruto estaba bien sería anular ese puto jutsu que le drenaba la energía.

Paso a paso, se aproximó a la salida y ya tenía una mano puesta en el pomo cuando una voz la puso alerta.

\- ¿Tratando de escapar?

Aquella voz grave y altiva, que la hacía estremecerse con solo recordarla se filtro en su organismo, obligándola a mirar al lugar de donde provenía. En la esquina izquierda del cuarto, se encontró con un hombre que la observaba sentado en una especie de sillón con expresión insondable.

 _¿Qué... Qué demonios hace él aquí?_ , se preguntó la kunoichi tratando de identificar si se trataba de un mal sueño. Una oleada de recuerdos entremezclados acudieron a su mente: Sasuke liberándola, interrogándola, su voz, su olor... Uno a uno, cada recuerdo fue tomando su lugar como piezas que al unirse, conseguían formar un puzle que acababa por explicarlo todo.

\- ¿Qué le has hecho?- no pudo evitar que su voz saliera un poco estrangulada. El pelinegro no varió su expresión, consiguiendo desesperarla.- A Naruto. ¿Qué le has hecho?

El Uchiha, de nuevo, no hizo ningún gesto o emitió sonido alguno que pudiese darle una pista sobre que suerte había corrido su amigo. La muchacha interpretó aquella falta de reacciones como la peor de las respuestas.

\- ¿Le has... Le has matado?- aquella pregunta le abrasó la garganta y los ojos comenzaban a picarle de tan solo escucharse. Sasuke se limitó a alzar una ceja y eso fue mas que suficiente.- ¡Eres un maldito hijo de puta! ¡Era tu amigo! ¡Como has...!

En un solo pestañeo, Sasuke detuvo a la pelirosa quien había comenzado a avanzar en su dirección y la aprisionó contra la pared, golpeándole la espalda contra la dura superficie, pero ni aún así consiguió que dejase de revolverse como una fiera enjaulada.

\- ¡No tienes honor! ¡No tienes alma!- continuaba forcejeando ella.- ¡Eres un demonio!

Sasuke la golpeo de nuevo contra la pared y apretó con sus dedos hasta hacerle marcas en los brazos desnudos.

\- Una pena que no os dierais cuenta de eso antes. Sobre todo por el pobre Naruto...- se lamentó a dos centímetros de su cara.

Aquella réplica burlona referida al impune asesinato de su mejor amigo se le clavó en pecho, haciendo burbujear su sangre y refulgir sus ojos verdes bañados en dolor y rabia. No pudo golpearle como quería, pero a cambio hizo algo mas despectivo, escupirle como el ser despreciable que era.

Sasuke ni siquiera se inmuto, se limitó limpiarse con la mano y observarla con fingido interés antes de cortar el aire y cruzarle la cara de una bofetada. Finalmente, con aquellos gestos, ambos traspasaron una linea que ni siquiera sabían que estuviese trazada.

Sakura jamás pensó que su ex compañero pudiera llegar a causarle tanta repulsión como para dedicarle tal gesto de desprecio y Sasuke nunca se imaginó golpeando tan impulsivamente a la pelirosa a quien antaño había protegido tras su espalda.

No es como si ese fuese el golpe mas fuerte que le hubiese proporcionado, al contrario, había habido ataques peores y desde luego, mucho mas mortíferos. No obstante, consideró aquel gesto como lo mas insultante que podía hacerle. Quizá fuese por el hecho de poder humillarla de aquella forma, de poder golpearla impunemente tratando por el mero hecho de querer doblegarla.

\- Eres peor que escoria.- dictaminó en voz baja la chica una vez volvió su rostro hacia él.

\- Y tu una zorra.- siseó entre dientes, poniendo veneno en cada sílaba.

Se observaron durante lo que perfectamente pudieron ser horas, con la repulsa pintada en cada gesto, en cada mirada. Definitivamente habían cruzado una barrera en lo poco que quedaba de su relación, destruyéndolo todo a su paso.

Sasuke aflojó el agarre en sus brazos y se alejó de ella, dándole la espalda mientras la oía deslizarse hasta el suelo al verse privada de sujeción. Puede que la noticia de la muerte de su amigo también hubiese contribuido a su pésimo estado anímico.

Llegó hasta el otro extremo del cuarto y se sentó en el otro sillón, con pose despreocupada. Observó durante algunos instantes a la pelirosa, sentada en el suelo con la cabeza gacha, sumida en sus pensamientos. Suspiró con cansancio.

\- No le he matado.- sentenció, consiguiendo que la pelirosa fijara en él sus ojos empañados.

\- ¿Está vivo?- cuestionó tras unos segundos.

El Uchiha la observó para finalmente asentir con la cabeza, confirmando que no le había puesto una mano encima a ese inútil de Naruto. Sakura pareció olvidar por completo su desolación cuando esbozó una radiante sonrisa que hacía mucho tiempo que su compañero no veía. Le recordó a las que solía dedicarle cuando eran gennins.

En cuanto asimiló la información, la ninja médico se levantó como una exhalación para abrir la puerta y salir en busca del revoltoso rubio por el que tan preocupada había estado. Pronto la alegría dio paso al desconcierto al ver que la puerta no se abría. Sasuke sonrió internamente. Había un motivo por el que no había hecho amago de detenerla.

No era tan idiota como para no suponer que si quería sacarle información a Sakura debía mantenerla alejada el tiempo suficiente de su fuente de preocupación para que la ansiedad se filtrase en su organismo, haciéndola derrochar toda la información que pudiera poseer. Ella se giró lentamente, captando al vuelo que el ojinegro había bloqueado la puerta y que no la abriría hasta que no le proporcionase lo que anduviera buscando.

\- ¿Que es lo que quieres?- finalmente se apoyó contra la puerta, suspirando con cansancio.

Sasuke, quien permanecía con la frente apoyada sobre un puño en un gesto que denotaba soberbia, observó de arriba a abajo a la pelirosa que continuaba cubierta únicamente por su ropa interior y las vendas que Karin había colocado en sus muñecas. Sakura cruzo los brazos frente a su pecho en afán protector, incómoda por aquella mirada.

Aquel gesto consiguió hacerle gracia al moreno, quien esbozó una arrogante media sonrisa.

\- No hace falta que te tapes, no tengo ningún interés en ti mas allá de proporcionarme información.

El ego de Sakura se vió golpeado con dureza mientras el de Sasuke aumentaba un par de tallas gracias al brillo ofendido que pudo atisbar en los cristalinos ojos de la muchacha. Realmente buscaba ofenderla con aquellas palabras y era satisfactorio verlas dar sus frutos.

\- El mismo que yo tengo por ti, entonces. Eso facilitará mucho las cosas.- replicó la chica, lanzando un dardo envenenado al ególatra que la observaba.- ¿Qué clase de información andabas buscando?

El menor de los Uchiha la observó con una ceja alzada por su ponzoñosa contra respuesta. Vaya, vaya... Así que la niña enamoradiza había crecido y ahora sabía sacar las garras. Aquello podía ser mas divertido de lo que pensó en un principio.

\- ¿Por qué estáis aquí Naruto y tú?- preguntó ignorando deliberadamente la primera parte de la respuesta de la joven. Ahora se alzaban otras prioridades.

Ella le observó en silencio, sin variar su expresión antes de agacharse con esfuerzo para quedar sentada contra la puerta con una pierna extendida. Una vez colocada, unió sus miradas de nuevo.

\- Estábamos en una misión que la Hokage nos había asignado. Apenas íbamos por la mitad del camino cuando caímos en una trampa. Kabuto consiguió separarnos con una especie de esfera fruto de un gentsutsu.

El pelinegro la observó sin moverse un ápice, escuchando como relataba su captura.

\- Peleamos lo mejor que pudimos para liberarnos de esa mierda, pero cuanto mas lo intentábamos, mas disminuía nuestra fuerza. Resultó ser una clase de barrera que drenaba el chakra. Naruto fue el primero en caer, supongo que el chakra que el Kyubi le proporciona es mas susceptible a esa clase de tretas.

Suspiró pesadamente pasándose una mano por los rosados cabellos.

\- Yo dejé de intentar derribar la barrera pero aun así siguió robándome energía. Era como si crease una especie de atmósfera asfixiante que iba en aumento. Lo último que recuerdo es despertarme en esa celda.

Culminó su relato con un deje doloroso, como si le avergonzase admitir que aquella serpiente hubiese podido con ella sin siquiera llegar a medirse en un duelo. Cuando llevó sus ojos hasta su acompañante, el portador del sharingan la miraba como si tratase de descifrar alguna clase de secreto.

\- ¿Qué interés tenía Kabuto en vosotros?- cuestionó tras unos segundos.

\- Creo que es bastante evidente.- hizo un gesto de obviedad con las manos.- Por la pinta que traigo puedes deducir que trataba de sacar información a cualquier precio. No quiero imaginar lo que le ha hecho a Naruto...

Un escalofrío recorrió de parte a parte su espina dorsal con tan solo imaginar las atrocidades que esa rata podría haberle hecho a su amigo.

\- No tiene un solo rasguño.- le comunicó el moreno con su voz grave.

La reacción de Sakura no se hizo esperar. Abrió los ojos de par en par clavándolos en los de su acompañante, sin llegar a créeselo del todo. ¿No le había hecho nada?

\- ¿Qué?- fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir a causa de la impresión.

\- No le ha torturado, al menos físicamente.- aclaró él.- No tiene ni una marca reciente.

Sakura liberó un suspiro cerrando los ojos, por fin buenas noticias.

\- Menos mal...- tan pronto como habló una duda la asaltó.- ¿Pero por qué no le habrá hecho nada?

El pelinegro la escudriñó y algo en su expresión la llevó a creer que el muchacho se estaba guardando algo para sí.

\- Creo que es obvio.- finalmente se decidió a hablar, provocando un levantamiento de cejas por parte de la ojijade la cual no encontraba el asunto _"tan obvio"_.- Cualquiera que conozca a Naruto sabrá que es el idiota mas obstinado de la tierra. No diría nada que comprometiese a la villa ni clavándole agujas bajo las uñas.

Sakura se sintió tentada a sonreír. Podía imaginarse perfectamente al escandaloso rubio crispando los nervios de cualquier secuestrador con sus _"No voy a decirte nada, dattebayo"_ y _"Deja de joder y tráeme rammen"._

\- Estaba claro que no esperaba sacarle nada al dobe.- continuó Sasuke en el mismo tono.- Kabuto se limitó a descartarle e ir directamente a por el eslavón débil.

Las comisuras de la pelirosa descendieron nada mas escuchar aquellas palabras que le resultaban tan ofensivas. ¿Eslavón débil? ¿Eso la consideraba aquel puñetero narcisista traidor?

\- ¿Acaso se te han olvidado todas las heridas con las que me encontraste? Yo tampoco le dije nada a Kabuto, por si no resultaba obvio.- ladró la kunoichi con malas pulgas.- ¿Así que quien demonios dice que soy el eslavón débil?

Sasuke se permitió variar ligeramente su expresión seria al escuchar aquellas palabras salir de los rosados labios de la pelirosa con un deje resentido. No pretendía ofenderla con aquellas afirmaciones, simplemente remarcaba un hecho. Aunque reconocía que le provocaba una retorcida satisfacción ver la chispa ultrajada que se prendía en sus ojos.

\- A juzgar por la situación, Kabuto lo pensaba.- recalcó.- Y yo habría hecho lo mismo. Te habría interrogado a ti y también hubiese dejado a Naruto fuera de juego con tal de que dejase de joder.

Sakura rechinó los dientes de pura rabia, la sangre comenzaba a calentársele en las venas.

\- Pues habrías sacado en claro lo mismo que esa serpiente. Nada en absoluto.- aclaró.- Y por si te queda alguna duda, soy una ninja leal a Konoha, es mi hogar y lo protegería con mi vida si...- la muchacha calló de repente al asimilar cierta información que la furia le había llevado a obviar sin percatarse.- Espera. ¿Que has dicho sobre Naruto? ¿Como que fuera de juego?

Sasuke no varió su imperturbable expresión, aunque internamente suspiró con cansancio. Esto iba a ser problemático...

\- Está inconsciente. Karin cree que es por el bloqueo de chakra.- expuso con cautela.

\- Pero yo también tengo el bloqueo.- gesticuló poniéndose en pie.- Y aun así estoy despierta, no debería continuar dormido por un simple jutsu drenador.- su mirada se desvió al suelo.- Es posible que Kabuto utilizase alguna clase de sello específico para inducirle el coma...- habló mas para si misma que para Sasuke, al cual miró segundos después con decisión.- Abre la puerta, tengo que verle.

\- Luego.- se limitó a responder.

\- Ahora.- exigió con mirada furibunda.

\- Aun tengo preguntas que hacerte.- observó con calma.

\- Es posible que Naruto esté en coma y yo aun no he podido examinarle. Así que déjate de gilipolleces y abre esa puta puerta, Uchiha.

Usó el tono de voz mas comedido que pudo, aunque el veneno impregnaba cada sílaba. Realmente se estaba conteniendo para no saltarle encima y arrancarle los ojos con sus propias uñas.

\- He dicho que no.- Sasuke continuó con voz calmada, aunque empleó un tono ligeramente mas autoritario.- Aun hay asuntos que aclarar y Karin ha dicho que no corre peligro, así que no empieces a molestar.

La ojijade sentía la ira fluir por su organismo como una segunda piel. Había pocas cosas que soportase menos que sentir la impotencia de no poder hacer algo que para ella era urgente. Comprobar el estado de Naruto era prioritario en su lista y sin embargo allí se encontraba, encerrada en una habitación para que el pelinegro la utilizase como chivata.

\- Pues hazme las preguntas que tengas y acabemos con esta historia de una jodida vez.- siseó entre dientes tratando de controlar el picor en sus palmas que le suplicaba violencia.

Sakura realmente pensó que el Uchiha trataba de provocarla cuando con absoluta parsimonia se recostó sobre el sillón, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo para pensar sobre que cuestiones preguntarle. _Estúpido_ , idiota, arrogante... Multitud de insultos dirigidos hacia él pasaron por su mente.

\- ¿Hacia donde os dirigíais?- cuestionó finalmente el ninja.

Ella compuso un gesto hastiado antes de contestar.

\- Al país del viento.

Sasuke entrecerró imperceptiblemente sus ojos oscuros.

\- ¿Para qué?

La pelirosa tragó en secó antes de clavar con violencia sus ojos en los de suyos.

\- ¿Para qué quieres saberlo?- dijo con algo mas de agresividad de la que pretendía.

A él no se le pasó por alto el hecho de que se había puesto a la defensiva, lo cual no hizo mas que aumentar su curiosidad.

\- Tú responde.

Ella le dedicó una mirada asesina con los labios apretados, tratando de deshacerse de los nervios que la corroían desencadenados por su abrasiva mirada.

\- Teníamos que encargarnos de ciertos asuntos diplomáticos en una de las villas.

De nuevo, atrapó un mechón de pelo para colocarlo detrás de su oreja, disfrazándo ese gesto de naturalidad, aunque por dentro estuviese histérica. Un destello dorado en su dedo anular captó la atención del moreno en mitad del movimiento.

\- ¿En la villa de la arena, quizá?- cuestionó sardónico a la espera de la reacción de la pelirosa.

Ella abrió los ojos de par de par, sorprendida de que contase con esa información. ¿Como lo sabía? Era imposible que supiese nada de la misión que les llevaba a ella y a Naruto a la arena. Trató de no dejar traslucir su inquietud, aunque falló estrepitosamente.

Aquel giro de los acontecimientos la había pillado por sorpresa y pocas cosas escapaban a la vista de halcón de Sasuke.

\- Sí. Nos dirigíamos a la arena.- confirmó recubriendo sus palabras de lo que pretendía ser seguridad, tratando de ganar algo de terreno.

 _Tarde_ , pensó. Ambos lo sabían, el gato había cazado al ratón y no tenía pensado soltar a su presa. Estaba decidido a sacar provecho de su nerviosismo. Iba a presionarla hasta que algo en su historia fallase y él pudiera sacar en claro cuanto deseara. Se inclinó hacia delante, dispuesto a iniciar el verdadero juego, pero lo que fuera a decir se vio interrumpido por unos frenéticos golpes en la puerta.

\- ¡Sasuke!- la alarmada voz de Karin atravesó la madera.- ¡Sasuke!

Los golpes continuaron y Sakura casi perdió el equilibrio cuando el chico la apartó de su camino para desbloquear la puerta y abrirla de un bandazo. Una angustiada pelirroja entro en su campo de visión, observándole tras los cristales de sus gafas.

\- ¡Sasuke, es Juugo! Le ha dado un ataque en la habitación del chico.- el pelinegro frunció el ceño y la pasó de largo, dirigiéndose hacia la habitación en la que sabía que estarían.

Karin salió disparada tras de él, dejando a Sakura completamente sola, aun de pie en el cuarto donde había permanecido contra su voluntad hasta hacia apenas unos segundos. Pero ya nada podía retenerla allí. Sin pensárselo un segundo, echó a correr en la dirección por la que ambos chicos se habían largado.

Casi había alcanzado a Sasuke y a la pelirroja cuando llegaron al cuarto y lo que vió la dejó pasmada. Aquel grandullón que había ido en busca de Naruto se encontraba en medio de la habitación gesticulando como un poseso y con el rostro crispado en una expresión tétrica.

Una serie de manchas oscuras se extendían a través de su piel, recordándole inevitablemente al sello con el que Orochimaru había marcado a Sasuke hacía ya tantos años. ¿Le habría ocurrido algo similar a aquel muchacho?

\- ¡Os mataré! ¡Acabaré con todos!- se dedicaba a proferir el grandullón fuera de sí.

El tal Juugo se giró bruscamente consiguiendo que otra persona entrase en su campo de visión. Aquel chico de cabellos celestes que también pertenecía al grupo de Sasuke permanecía encaramado como buenamente podía a la espalda del pelirrojo, tratando en vano de sostenerle mientras era sacudido de un lado a otro sin descanso.

Su rostro se transformó en una mueca de horror al percatarse en el segundo giro del gigantón quien se encontraba detrás de aquel desastre, echado en una cama. Naruto dormía plácidamente ajeno al peligro que amenazaba su integridad física.

Si Juugo se acercaba un poco mas, cualquiera de esos golpes al azar podría acertarle de lleno al rubio, llegando a causarle daños inimaginables. Tenía que hacer algo y tenía que hacerlo cuanto antes. Era evidente que no podría detener al chico y mucho menos con el bloqueo de chakra, por lo que solo le quedó una opción.

Sasuke ni siquiera había activado su sharingan cuando vió un borrón rosa atravesar la habitación al vuelo en dirección a la cama. _Jodida molestia_ , pensó. Ahora no podía encargarse de ella. Puso en marcha su técnica, tornando el negro de sus ojos en carmesí. En cuanto cruzó una mirada con Juugo, consiguió captarle y los golpes y gritos cesaron en el acto.

La mirada del chico se volvió sosegada y la marca del sello comenzó a retroceder hasta esfumarse, provocando que Juugo cayese de rodillas al suelo, tirando a Suigetsu en el proceso. Este último se levantó sacudiéndose los pantalones y les dedicó una sonrisa llena de afilados dientes.

\- Hay que ver grandullón, cada día me haces volar mas lejos.

\- Lo siento, lo siento mucho de verdad...- se lamentaba el muchacho, que poco tenía ya que ver con aquella bestia que destrozaba todo a su paso hasta hacia dos minutos.

\- No pasa nada, compañero.- palmeó su hombro con camaradería.- Aun no consigues igualar los ataques de psicosis de la cuatro ojos.

\- ¡Te voy a limar esos dientes de un puñetazo como vuelvas a llamarme cuatro ojos, maldito pez!

El peliceleste observó a Juugo señalando a la pelirroja en un gesto de evidencia.

\- ¿Ves lo que te decía?

Sasuke puso el piloto automático, dejando de prestar atención a la sarta de insultos que aquellos dos se dedicaban para evitar cargarse a la mitad de su equipo de un chidori, mas algo llamó su atención a tras ellos.

Observó como una Sakura aun en pose defensiva, sostenía la mitad de un jarrón roto entre sus manos, interponiéndose entre Juugo y un inconsciente Naruto. Había escuchado el sonido del jarrón haciéndose añicos, pero supuso que era cosa de Juugo, quien lo habría golpeado en plena expansión de sello.

Al parecer se equivocaba. Le sorprendió que la pelirosa tomara aquella decisión, mas aun teniendo en cuenta lo débil que se encontraba todavía. Juugo habría podido barrerla de un plumazo si la situación hubiese tomado otro camino.

\- Tranquila, querida. Ya no hay peligro.- dijo Suigetsu cuando tras finalizar su _"conversación"_ con Karin, pareció reparar en la pose defensiva de la chica.

Sakura le observó con desconfianza y en un momento dado desvió su mirada a Sasuke, como tratando de confirmar que en verdad no había de que preocuparse. Este se limito a asentir y en respuesta, la chica dejó el destrozado objeto sobre la mesilla.

Su mirada se posó en la gran figura arrodillada en el epicentro de la habitación y tras cavilar durante algunos momentos, dio un paso al frente con intención de acercarse.

\- ¡Cuidado!- la voz de Suigetsu la puso alerta.- Vas descalza.

Sakura le miró con la incomprensión pintada en la cara hasta que el muchacho señalo los trozos de cristal que la rodeaban y comprendió el por que de la alarma. Con mucho cuidado, dio una zancada larga, dejando atrás los afilados restos y se agachó cuando llegó hasta Juugo, quedando a la altura de sus ojos.

\- ¿Juugo?- el muchacho tembló ligeramente como única señal de que la había oído, pues se mantuvo quieto con la cabeza gacha.- Me llamo Sakura.

Hizo una pausa, tratando de darle tiempo para asimilar la información aunque de nuevo no se produjo ninguna respuesta por parte del ninja.

\- Escucha, no sé exactamente que es lo que te provoca esos ataques pero en Konoha... En Konoha yo investigaba los efectos del sello.

Le costaba horrores admitir aquello en voz alta y prefirió no mirar a Sasuke. No quería reconocer que a pesar de todo utilizó sus habilidades como médico para tratar de encontrar una cura al sello que mantuvo al menor de los Uchiha cautivo durante tanto tiempo.

Hizo bien en no mirar a este último, pues la noticia de la entrega que Sakura puso por encontrar una solución para el sello maldito le había pillado desprevenido y se dedicaba a mantener los ojos clavados en la espalda de la kunoichi asimilando aquella información.

\- Aun no hemos conseguido una solución definitiva, pero si desarrollamos una medicina que detenía el avance del sello una vez comenzado el ataque.- por primera vez Juugo pareció escucharla, pues alzó la vista empañada hacia aquella pequeña muchacha tan peculiar.- Se que no es algo definitivo, pero es un avance y no creo que tardemos mucho en dar con una cura.

Un nuevo temblor sacudió el cuerpo del chico, sin llegar a creerse del todo lo que la ninja médico le estaba relatando. ¿Realmente podían encontrar la cura? ¿Tan cerca se encontraban de hallarla para que la chica hablase con tal seguridad?

Sus preguntas no formuladas quedaron contestadas afirmativamente cuando la chica esbozó una dulce sonrisa en su dirección y le tomo el antebrazo entre sus dedos. En un principio, su instinto fue retirar el brazo, rehusando todo contacto, mas la bondad que encontró en aquellos ojos cristalinos le impidió hacerlo.

Finalmente, Juugo le dedicó una tímida sonrisa a la muchacha a la cual esta respondió aumentando la suya propia. Sasuke rodó los ojos, ya sabía lo que eso significaba. Como no, _"Sakura, patrona de los desvalidos"_ había sacado a relucir su vena social.

Estaba convencido de que a partir de ahora, el impredecible Juugo sería como la mascota de la pelirosa. ¿Es que no se cansaba de repartir amor y caridad por el mundo? Era ridículo y a él solo conseguía exasperarle.

Dejó sus pensamientos a un lado cuando Sakura se levantó y con cautela, se posicionó a un lado de la cama en la que el jinchuriki del Kyubi permanecía postrado. Sus ojos escudriñaron la expresión de su ex compañera, tornándose aciaga.

Llevó una mano hasta la frente del rubio y le acarició los revueltos cabellos con ternura, mientras una lágrima solitaria se deslizaba a través de su piel hasta desprenderse de su mandíbula y acabar sobre la colcha.

\- Hola, baka.- susurró agachándose hasta quedar a su altura.- Soy yo. No se que es lo que te pasa, pero te juro que encontraré como sacarte de esta. ¿Me oyes?- como era de esperarse el rubio no respondió.- No puedes irte, aun te quedan muchas tareas pendientes con la vida, ¿Me has entendido?

De nuevo el silencio fue la única respuesta que recibió, aunque no pareció importarle, salvo por el anhelante suspiro que liberó. Llevó sus dedos hasta la mejilla de su amigo y la acaricio con suavidad.

\- Te sacaré de esta. Te lo prometo, _otouto_.- susurro con voz rota.

Se inclinó sobre él y deposito un beso cargado de sentimiento en su frente que, en conjunto con toda la escena, consiguió llegar al corazón de los tres integrantes de Taka. En menos de un minuto, habían conseguido empatizar con aquella chiquilla de pelo rosado.

Sasuke había estado observando toda la escena con un sentimiento extraño en el pecho. Vislumbrar todo aquel cariño, esa relación cultivada con el paso de los años le hizo recordar. Una punzada le aguijoneó el estómago al escuchar a Sakura llamar al rubio _otouto,_ llegando a recordarle a quien le llamaba de aquella manera cuando apenas era un crío.

Alzó la barbilla, inspirando profundamente. No quería recordar a Itachi en ese instante, el dolor cada vez se volvía mas fuerte ante el recuerdo de su fallecido hermano. Observó detenidamente a la pelirosa, aun al lado de Naruto. _¿Desde cuando se llevaban tan bien ella y el dobe?_

Es decir, sabía que se querían y que congeniaban, eso siempre fue evidente a pesar de sus continuas disputas. Sin embargo, jamás imaginó que pudiesen llegar a desarrollar algo tan profundo, tan sentido. La fiereza de Sakura al querer encontrar a su amigo o la ternura con que le hablaba... Resultaba singular.

Sin decir una palabra, Sakura dejó de lado el sentimentalismo que predominaba en su actitud y adoptó una pose mucho mas profesional en cuanto empezó a examinar a Naruto. Karin, quien había permanecido apartada durante todo el proceso, decidió acercarse y complementar el escrutinio de la ninja de Konoha.

Los tres hombres que poblaban la habitación, parecieron llegar a un acuerdo silencioso cuando abandonaron la estancia discretamente y casi al mismo tiempo, para dejar a las dos ninjas trabajar. Se distribuyeron por las distintas habitaciones, aparentando estar cada cual en sus cosas pero sin alejarse demasiado.

Habría pasado una media hora y Sasuke se encontraba en la habitación contigua, sentado en la penumbra pensando en todo lo que había sucedido en las últimas horas, dándole vueltas a lo que había presenciado en esa habitación. Todo se le antojaba extraño y tremendamente complicado.

Sin comerlo ni beberlo se había topado con una situación que lo único que conseguiría sería dificultarle la existencia. No debía permanecer cerca de Sakura ni del dobe, eso era algo que no se podía permitir. De pronto el sonido de una puerta le alertó, levantándose con calma del sillón y saliendo al pasillo, donde ya esperaban Juugo y Suigetsu.

Sakura y Karin salieron al pasillo e inspeccionaron a los tres ninjas con mirada cansada. La pelirroja decidió apoyarse en el marco de la puerta abierta, mientras que Sakura permanecía con los antebrazos cruzados a la altura del abdomen, en ademán pensativo.

\- ¿Y bien?- el ninja de la niebla fue el primero en hablar.

Sakura pareció espabilarse cuando dirigió hacia él sus ojos y emitió un suspiro derrotado tras cruzar una mirada con Karin.

\- Está permanentemente inconsciente.- informó la de gafas.

\- Que perspicaz, zanahoria...- Suigetsu rodó los ojos.- Pediré que paren las rotativas para anunciar el bombazo.

\- Las rotativas las voy a mandar parar yo para que publiquen tu esquela, tiburón.

\- Ni en tus mejores sueños, estropajo.

\- Naruto está en coma.- atajó finalmente Sakura, cortando la mordaz réplica de Karin.- Tiene una marca en la mano, por lo que hemos podido deducir que Kabuto se lo indujo con un jutsu particular. Tal como imaginaba.

Se formó un silencio en que todos la observaron.

\- Pues quitadle el jutsu y arreglado. ¿No?- concluyó un demasiado convencido Suigetsu.

\- Si fuese tan fácil ya lo habríamos hecho, cerebro de mosquito.- Karin se froto los ojos bajo las gafas, cargándose de paciencia.

\- ¿Por que no podéis?- pregunto con inocencia el gigantón de Taka con los ojos puestos en Sakura.

La pelirosa le observó, con una maraña de pensamientos surcando sus ojos jade, como si tratase de dar con una respuesta simple para explicarle a un niño de forma suave por que la situación era una mierda.

\- Kabuto empleó un jutsu que provoca la concentración del chakra en una sola zona, el cual viaja en bucle hasta que por si mismo reencuentra su camino una vez retirado el bloqueo, como me ha pasado a mi.- Sakura alzo su mano para mostrarles la piel limpia de su palma, ya sin sello.

Los dos integrantes de Taka asintieron en un gesto interesado, tratando de no perderse en la compleja explicación tras lo cual la chica continuó.

\- Esa es la reacción de una persona normal, con niveles de chakra dentro de los estándares. Pero en el caso de Naruto, aunque se retire el bloqueo, su chakra es incapaz de volver a su estado natural.

\- ¿Y por qué no?- cuestionó desconcertado el peliceleste.

Sakura cruzó una rápida mirada con Sasuke, antes de llevarla al suelo.

\- Naruto es el portador del zorro de nueve colas.- soltó a bocajarro, dejando a los tres miembros el grupo con la boca abierta.- El caso es que la mayor parte de su chakra se lo proporciona el Bijuu y un jutsu de ese tipo consigue despistar al Kyubi, impidiéndole regresar a su estado inicial.

\- ¿Como demonios puede anularse un chakra tan poderoso con semejante gilipollez?- rezongó el de la niebla arrugando el ceño.

\- ¿Nunca has oído la expresión _"engañar al zorro"_?- cuestionó la pelirroja con soberbia a lo que el asintió.- Pues este es el ejemplo mas literal que vas a encontrarte en tu vida, pececito.

\- Es lo que se conoce como Kitsune no jutsu.- continuó la pelirosa.

\- ¿Y como se deshace?- por primera vez, Sasuke tomó parte en la conversación, entrelazando sus ojos con los de Sakura.

\- Hay una manera de ayudar a que el chakra del zorro salga del bucle.- explicó ella.- Mediante la ingesta de una hierba, la Petiveria alliacea.

La expresión de Suigetsu fue la viva imagen del desconcierto, ante lo que Karin suspiró.

\- Mas conocida como _"hierba del zorro"_.- acotó, a lo que el peliceleste esbozó una sonrisa al tiempo que asentía algo mas convencido.

\- Asunto zanjado.- concluyó.- Coged el matojo ese del zorro y metérselo por el gaznate.

\- Idiota...- masculló la pelirroja entre dientes, ganándose una mirada envenenada por parte del ninja.

\- ¿Cual es el problema?- cuestionó Sasuke, observando directamente a la kunoichi de Konoha, quien le devolvió una mirada un tanto angustiada.

\- La hierba no crece en esta zona, habita en lugares secos y cálidos.- expuso sin apartar sus ojos de los del Uchiha.

\- ¿Secos y cálidos como en...?- la incitó Suigetsu.

Sakura emitió un largo suspiro, dándose por vencida.

\- Como en las inmediaciones de la arena.

Un breve silenció siguió a sus palabras.

\- Resumiendo, que para que el chico zorro despierte, hay que ir a buscar el hierbajo ese al país del viento. ¿No?- explicó a grandes rasgos el peliceleste.

Sakura asintió compungida ante la atropellada pero desafortunadamente exacta síntesis del ninja de la niebla. Casi con temor, posó sus ojos claros sobre el solemne rostro de su ex compañero que la observaba con fijeza. Tomó aire tratando de infundirse valor.

\- Yo puedo ir a por la hierba hasta la arena.- comenzó.- Pero viajar con Naruto inconsciente sería una locura, tardaríamos mas de una semana en llegar y quién sabe lo que podría pasarle en el trayecto. Yo...- entrelazó los dedos con nerviosismo.- Necesito que alguien se encargue de él mientras tanto.

\- No.- respondió el pelinegro tajante.- Tenemos nuestra propia misión y ni un minuto que perder.

La pelirosa le observó suplicante, rogándole en silencio por un ápice de compasión.

\- Sasuke, por favor. Apenas tardaría cinco días a paso ligero. Si no consigo la hierba no podrá despertar y si le dejo aquí sin nadie que cuide de él, morirá antes de que vuelva.

Él la observó con detenimiento, lidiando con la exasperación que le causaba el brillo lastimero de sus ojos o quizá la ligera sombra de dolor que halló en su expresión, como si se preguntase que clase de monstruo podría negarse a aquella simple petición.

Pero no daría su brazo a torcer, hacía ya mucho tiempo que había cortado todos los lazos que le unían a ellos, no era cosa suya. Y él no daba puntada sin hilo, no pretendía hacerle favores a nadie.

Sus actos siempre venían precedidos de un propósito, el no era ninguna maldita organización caritativa.

\- No es mi problema.- se limitó a responder antes de darle la espalda y echar a andar por el pasillo.

Tres pares de ojos recayeron en Sakura, quien aun mantenía la vista fija en la espalda del moreno. Continuó observando aun cuando hacía ya varios segundos que Sasuke se había internado en una de las habitaciones, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

El instante pareció eternizarse dada la tensión que flotaba en el ambiente y la kunoichi meditaba con la mente aletargada sus escasas posibilidades. Una vez mas, Sasuke había demostrado ser indigno de cualquier confianza y no podía parar de preguntarse como era que después de todas las muestras de desprecio continuara pidiéndole una ayuda que jamás la brindaría.

 _Porque era la única esperanza para Naruto._

Apretó las manos hasta convertirlas en puños y con la determinación saliendo de cada poro, avanzó por el pasillo dejando a Taka al completo atrás. _Esto aun no ha terminado,_ pensó. Ellos la observaron con sorpresa, a juzgar por como se dirigía a la habitación en la que Sasuke estaba cualquiera diría que su objetivo era molerle a golpes.

\- Nee... La chica los tiene bien puestos.- Suigetsu se rascó la cabeza.

\- ¿No deberíamos detenerla?- cuestionó Juugo con preocupación.- Sasuke podría hacerle algo.

En el momento en que vieron a Sakura a punto de echar la puerta abajo de un portazo, el peliceleste se giró hacia su amigo.

\- Yo creo que paso. El mundo aun necesita de mi belleza e ingenio unos cuantos años mas.

El pelinegro observó intrigado a Sakura, quien había abierto de un bandazo y avanzaba con rabiosa determinación hasta quedar apenas a un metro del sillón en el que se encontraba sentado tras hacer temblar las paredes de un portazo.

Le observó con los ojos enfervorecidos y la respiración agitada.

\- Siempre pensé que en el fondo había algo bueno en ti, que lo tuyo solo era una fachada para protegerte del mundo pero ahora veo lo equivocada que estaba. ¿Pero sabes qué? ¡Nos lo debes! Nos abandonaste, echándonos de tu vida como si no valiésemos nada. ¿Te haces idea de lo que dolió? ¿Eh? ¿Sabes lo que fue para Naruto perder a su mejor amigo y no ser capaz de recuperarle?

Hizo una pausa, sin ninguna intención de que él contestara. Por una vez le tocaba a ella.

\- No claro que no. ¡Porque tú solo piensas en ti mismo! Te escudas en lo que le pasó a tu familia y tienes razón. ¡Fue una desgracia y ojalá no hubieses tenido que lidiar con todo aquello! Pero te recuerdo que Naruto estaba igual o peor que tú. ¡Él si que estuvo solo desde el principio y aun así le arrebataste al único hermano que alguna vez conoció!

Sasuke no apartó su fría mirada de ella.

\- Mira, a estas alturas se que no te importamos un bledo y ha pasado a darme lo mismo. Me importa una mierda que conmigo te portes como un bastardo. ¡Pero no con Naruto!

Aquel último grito, profiriendo el nombre de su amigo avivó aun mas las brasas que yacían en su interior, haciéndolas tornar en llamas.

\- Escúchame bien, Sasuke Uchiha. Por lo que ha peleado en tu nombre aunque fueses un cerdo desagradecido, por lo que ha sufrido, por las heridas, el dolor, las lágrimas, por todo...- apoyó con fuerza ambas manos en los reposa brazos.- Se lo debes.

Le observó con intensidad, a centímetros de su rostro con la respiración acelerada y sintiendo como su corazón bombeaba sangre a toda velocidad. No iba a quedarse callada y mucho menos a rendirse, Naruto debía vivir, merecía vivir.

Sasuke no se dejó intimidar cuando ella había apoyado las manos en el sillón sin ceder un solo centímetro de terreno, obligándoles a estar pegados, viviendo demasiado cerca la lucha encarnizada de sus ojos.

\- No te diré que lo hagas por mi, sé que eso te da igual. Pero haré lo que sea, con tal de que le ayudes.

Sasuke elevó una ceja con curiosidad ante las palabras de la kunoichi y se adelantó ligeramente en la silla para reducir aun mas la distancia que de por sí era escasa. Lo cierto era que le había sorprendido el valor de la kunoichi al venir a decirle todo aquello, al pelear por su amigo hasta el último resquicio de aliento.

\- ¿Lo que sea?- tanteó con voz peligrosamente grave.

\- Lo que sea.- ella no se dejó intimidar, accediendo a lo que quiera que fuese a pedirle.

Aceptando a ciegas un trato con el diablo. Él por su parte, escruto sus ojos sin atisbo de dudas. Esta no era la Sakura frágil que recordaba, esta era mucho mas intrépida y segura. Temeraria, incluso. Había dicho lo que sea, él podía pedirle cualquier barbaridad y ella aun así aceptaba.

Debía querer mucho a Naruto para llegar a esos extremos... De nuevo ese pinchazo incómodo que le hacia pensar que quizá había renunciado a algo valioso, tan puro como aquello se le clavó en el pecho. Aquel altruismo, aquel amor casi visceral. Sería admirable... Si no fuera tan estúpido.

\- De acuerdo.- aceptó finalmente, sorprendiendo a la pelirosa.- Con una condición.

Ella le observó con la desconfianza bailando en su expresión, pero aun así asintió.

\- Antes has dicho que eras leal a la villa y que jamás la traicionarías aunque fuera a costa de tu propia vida. Esas fueron las palabras si no me equivoco.

La chica que empezaba a entender sus viles intenciones, trago en seco.

\- ¿Pero y por la vida de Naruto?- concluyó con aquel deje burlón.

\- ¿Que es lo que quieres que haga?- atajó ella despegando las manos del sillón.

Justo cuando se alejaba, Sasuke las atrapó entre las suyas y la volvió a pegar a su rostro. Quería ver la pureza resquebrajarse dentro de aquellos ojos cristalinos y orgullosos.

\- Me proporcionarás información confidencial militar sobre Konoha.

Se observaron a centímetros de distancia, sintiendo la respiración del otro en la propia piel y con las manos todavía unidas. Él no perdía detalle de sus ojos, queriendo ser espectador de su reacción y ella, se resignó a su camino trazado hacia el infierno.

 _\- Acepto._

* * *

 **Otouto:** Hermano pequeño (En este caso venía a ser una especie de apelativo cariñoso del tipo "hermanito" teniendo en cuenta la relación que tienen casi de familia y que siendo sinceros, Naruto el papel de hermano pequeño revoltoso y cabezón lo borda jajajajajaja)

¡Hola ratonas! Aquí vuelvo con el segundo capítulo escrito en un tiempo récord para que podáis haceros una mejor idea de la linea argumental. Este capítulo está dedicado a todos los que habéis marcado me gusta y favorito, animándome en mis inicios pero especialmente para Jauca97, Andy, Claudine y Ksee.

Habéis sido mi primera experiencia con los reviews y debo decir que me han calado hondo y halagado de sobremanera. Por ello, ya os habéis ganado un hueco en mi corazoncito de escritora jajajaja y este capítulo va por vosotros.

Sobre la trama, por favor no seáis muy duros con Sasuke ni os alarméis por que sea tan capullo en un principio. Está muy dañado y cree que los lazos son destructivos, con el tiempo entendiereis mas al personaje. Y sobre Sakura... Aiis mi pobre niña, lo que no la pase a ella, pero es muy fuerte y puede con todo.

Por último decir que aun hay muuuucha trama oculta que puede que os haya chirriado en estos dos primeros capítulos, no os preocupéis, la iré desarrollando poco a poco.

Espero que os haya gustado esta segunda parte e intentaré traer la tercera en cuanto pueda. Un besazo enorme.

\- Alay Chan


	3. Tengo mis motivos

**FUEGO Y VIENTO**

Capítulo 3. Tengo mis motivos

El cielo estaba despejado aquella noche y soplaba una ligera brisa cálida que evocaba a las agradables noches de principios del Otoño. Sakura inspiró con calma, aposentada sobre una de las rocas al exterior de la guarida. ¿Quien diría que estaba en medio de tan complicada situación?

Sus pulmones albergaron tanto aire como podían, reteniéndolo todo lo posible, como si temiese que al expirar su alrededor comenzara a desmoronarse de nuevo. Finalmente, no pudo privar por mas tiempo la entrada de oxígeno, obligándola a soltar el aire retenido.

Observó la luna creciente, casi repleta de blanca luz y los diminutos destellos que adornaban aquel oscuro tapiz, llenando ligeramente de brillo la mas completa oscuridad. ¿En eso se resumía todo? ¿Acaso el mundo era un lugar terrible y oscuro cuya única esperanza eran las personas que le otorgaban el fulgor del que carecía? Hacía ya tiempo que había comenzado a pensar así.

Se trataba de una idea desalentadora, mirase por donde mirase. Prefería creer que el mundo era como el cielo en una mañana de sol, con la calidez y el resplandor refulgiendo por doquier. Antes solía pensar así, en aquellos tiempos de ingenuidad todo era mas sencillo.

No obstante, seguía prefiriendo la noche. Había algo en todo aquel silencio, en toda aquella oscuridad que conseguía ganarse su predilección. Tal vez no fuese luz. Tal vez ella, con aquel carácter benévolo y aire bondadoso fuese de una naturaleza mas oscura de lo que el mundo creía...

Apoyó la espalda sobre la roca y cerró los ojos. No trataba de dormirse, sabía que no lo conseguiría. Ese era precisamente el motivo por el que se encontraba fuera de la guarida en plena noche, la incapacidad para sumirse en la inconsciencia.

Flash-Back

\- Acepto.

La pelirosa proclamó su acuerdo con el trato que el moreno le proponía, sintiendo aquella única palabra como ácido en su garganta. Él la observó aun con sus manos presas y los rostros enfrentados.

\- ¿Entiendes lo que eso conlleva, verdad?

Ella asintió con resignación. Claro que lo entendía, a partir de aquel instante se la consideraría una traidora y de la peor calaña. Vender información militar sobre Konoha a un enemigo potencialmente peligroso sería sin duda un cargo pesado en su expediente.

\- Desobedecer órdenes tampoco es para tanto.- ironizó dada la magnitud de la situación.

El Uchiha esbozó una socarrona media sonrisa.

\- ¿Sabes como le llaman a eso en Konoha?

Los ojos verdes de su ex compañera se clavaron en los suyos como dagas, sin llegar del todo a comprender porque Sasuke disfrutaba tanto recordándole lo mucho que se estaba alejando de la hoja.

\- Oficialmente soy escoria.- admitió.- Pero hay cosas peores que ser considerada escoria, tu mejor que nadie deberías saberlo.

Su envenenada flecha acertó de lleno en el pelinegro, quien si bien no dejó traslucir ofensa o enfado, si perdió su sonrisita satisfecha.

\- ¿Eso es lo que se me considera en la villa entonces? ¿Escoria?- trató de recuperar el deje burlón, pretendiendo que nada de aquello le importase en lo mas mínimo.

\- No quieras saber lo que se dice de ti en la villa...

Sakura apartó las manos sin miramientos, alejando su cuerpo del de Sasuke para seguir observándose a una distancia mas adecuada. Él no pareció molestarse cuando volvió a reclinarse sobre el sillón.

\- El viaje hacia el país del viento será en un par de días, mientras tant...- Sasuke no pudo terminar la frase.

\- Partiré mañana a primera hora.- afirmó la pelirosa con contundencia.

\- Aun no te has recuperado.- le hizo ver el moreno, señalándola con un gesto de cabeza.

\- Que detalle por tu parte que te preocupe mi salud.- rodó los ojos la chica.- Pero no hay por que retrasar el viaje, estoy perfectamente.

El ojinegro bufó.

\- No me preocupa tu salud, pero no me apetece demasiado tener que aguantarte todo el camino malherida.

La pelirosa elevó una ceja escéptica. ¿Acaso había oído mal?

\- ¿Aguantarme todo el camino?- escupió.

\- Eso he dicho.- corroboró.- Si de por sí eres molesta, no quiero imaginarte cansada y convaleciente.

La pelirosa decidió ignorar aquel comentario despectivo y centrarse en lo importante.

\- ¿Vas a venir conmigo?- parecía no creérselo del todo.

\- ¿Acaso tengo otra opción?

\- Nadie te esta pidiendo que lo hagas.- replicó con saña.

La condescendencia que había empleado el ninja en la pregunta le había tocado la moral. Él rodó los ojos como si aquella conversación le resultase tediosa.

\- Entre dos viajaremos mas rápido y así podre asegurarme de que no te haces matar por el camino o de lo contrario me dejarás con el marrón de encargarme del Usuratonkachi.

La pelirosa no pudo evitar que una risita sarcástica escapara de sus labios.

\- Primero, a ti no te dejaría a cargo ni de mi perro.- Sasuke enarcó una ceja.- Y segundo, deja de ser tan creído y de dar por hecho que necesito tu protección. Soy una ninja experimentada, entrenada por Kakashi Hatake y la Gondaime Hokage Tsunade Sama, con un carro de misiones exitosamente realizadas a mis espaldas. No necesito niñera.

Sasuke pudo observar el brillo de orgullo e incluso vanidad en sus ojos al relatar las innumerables misiones completadas y mentar a sus dos "grandes" maestros.

" Soy una ninja experimentada con un carro de misiones exitosamente realizadas a mis espaldas", Sasuke oyó en su cabeza su propia voz imitando a Sakura.

\- ¿Has acabado ya tu discurso?- rezongó con expresión aburrida, consiguiendo que Sakura anhelara darle un bofetón.- Bien, pues entonces partiremos mañana al amanecer. Te recomiendo que descanses, no aguanto a los quejicas.

\- Relaja, macho alfa.- se burló ella sin dejarse amedrentar.- Ya veremos quien es el quejica aquí.

\- Creo que eso es evidente.- tanteó con una media sonrisa burlesca. La chica alzó una mano a modo de despedida tras poner los ojos en blanco.- Sakura.

Ella se giró con el pomo de la puerta ya abierta en la mano, sorprendida de que la llamase. No estaba del todo segura, pero juraría que era la primera vez que le había escuchado pronunciar su nombre desde que se encontraron.

Algo en el escalofrío que le recorrió la columna se lo dijo.

\- ¿Si?

De nuevo se encontraba aposentado en aquel sillón con la frente apoyada en el puño, asemejándose a un rey en su grandioso trono. Clavo su mirada en ella con la seriedad cubriéndole en rictus.

\- Te ayudaré con Naruto, pero eso no cambia nada. ¿Lo entiendes?- hizo una pausa.- Tenemos un trato. Quiero esa información.

Sakura le escruto con seriedad, no dejando traslucir nada de lo que podía estar pasándosele por la cabeza que pudiera ser de utilidad a su acompañante. Finalmente asintió, mas no se movió de su sitio en el quicio de la puerta. El chico elevó ambas cejas.

\- ¿Que?- cuestionó molesto por aquella fijeza con que le miraba.

\- ¿Para que quieres esa información sobre Konoha?

La kunoichi finalmente se decidió a hablar y él se limitó a esbozar una media sonrisa cuyas razones solo el conocía.

\- Tengo mis motivos.

Sakura suspiró cerrando los ojos con cansancio, no esperaba algo diferente, ni siquiera comprendía por qué se molestaba en preguntar. Finalmente se dio la vuelta dispuesta a poner tierra de por medio entre ambos, hasta que su voz la detuvo.

\- ¿Por qué te dirigías a la arena?

No necesitó girarse para encontrar la curiosidad en el rictus de Sasuke, ya la había detectado en sus palabras. Le conocía demasiado bien, pensó. No se volvió, únicamente giró la cabeza hasta que Sasuke pudo apreciar su perfil y esbozó una media sonrisa muy similar a la que él había dibujado.

\- Tengo mis motivos.

Y sin mas, desapareció por la puerta como una ilusión. El muchacho se dedicó a observar la pared del pasillo a través del marco pues ella ni se había dignado a cerrar.

Tsk, maldita molestia.

La pelirosa abrió los ojos aun recostada en la dura superficie. Desde que Sasuke le dijo que la acompañaría a la arena supo que aquella noche no sería capaz de dormir. Le ponía nerviosa aquel asunto, casi hubiera preferido ir sola, aunque una pequeña parte de ella se prendió con calidez ante la idea.

Suspiró. Era idiota. Le estaba dando demasiada importancia a todo aquello a pesar de no querer hacerlo mientras que aquel capullo despreocupado no le habría dedicado mas de un pensamiento. Seguro que está tirado en la cama durmiendo a pierna suelta, pensó la kunoichi ofuscada.

Y mientras tanto ella allí fuera, dándole vueltas a su cabeza como una lavadora. No solamente a aquello, la actitud y las preguntas de Sasuke le hacían sospechar que se olía algo sobre la misión en la arena y eso no podía ser bueno. Debía mantenerse alerta o todo podía complicarse y estallarle en plena cara.

Con una última exhalación, se levantó de la roca y sin volverse a mirar de nuevo las estrellas que tanto la habían hecho pensar, emprendió el camino hacia el interior de la base. La entrada semi oculta en la que había estado durante casi una hora se sumió en el mas absoluta quietud, como si nunca hubiese habido nadie.

Pero unos ojos tan oscuros como las sombras que los mantenían camuflados sabían que no era así. Sasuke salió de la zona de la entrada que permanecía oculta tras unas rocas demasiado pegadas como para permitir que alguien viese lo que se escondía detrás.

Dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta que hacia las veces de entrada, parapetada entre aquellas piedras que daban aspecto de cueva al lugar. Orochimaru sabía muy bien donde colocar sus bases para pasar desapercibido, tal como él mismo hacía en aquellos momentos.

Estaba en la boca de la cueva lidiando con el sueño que se negaba a presentarse ante él, cuando sintió un chakra conocido acercarse momentos antes de dar un par de pasos hacia atrás y quedar oculto entre las sombras. Le provocó curiosidad ver a Sakura allí a esas horas de la noche y decidió quedarse a observar un momento.

Pero sin darse cuenta aquel momento se fue alargando, mientras él se dedicaba a escrutar a Sakura desde su improvisado escondrijo. Le resultaba curioso verla tan pensativa, costaba creer que aquella ruidosa mujer se transformase en una persona tan tranquila y taciturna al salir la luna.

Se trataba de un ligero e insignificante interés o eso se decía a si mismo mientras se volvía mas y mas consciente de que los minutos pasaban y él no se movía, tentado de quedarse a mirar a Sakura un poco mas. Le resultaba agradable, incluso relajante analizarla.

Había cambiado mucho y le entretenía jugara adivinar que cosas habían variado en ella y cuales seguían estáticas en su carácter, en sus gestos... Simplemente se trataba de un pasatiempo esporádico aprovechando que la cercanía tras tanto tiempo de separación.

Pero no se acostumbraría, era solo pasajero. Algo un poco mejor que dedicar su noche en vela a pensar el Itachi, Danzou y toda la oscuridad que habitualmente poblaba su mente. Observar a Sakura era eso, un pequeño escape a la amarga y dolorosa rutina de sus pensamientos, nada mas.

Pero ya era hora de regresar a ellos, no debía acostumbrarse demasiado a la luz o acabaría por cegarle en su propósito y eso no podía permitirlo. Cumpliría su cometido y vengaría a su hermano, fuera cual fuese el precio a pagar. Finalmente dio media vuelta y entrando a la base, caminó como una sombra silenciosa hasta su habitación, de la cual el sueño había parecido huir.

Iba a ser una noche larga.

El sol apenas estaba saliendo, desprendiendo los primeros rayos que aun eran incapaces de calentar el ambiente ni de secar las gotas de rocío en la hierba del paisaje vespertino. El cielo despejado, teñido por enrevesadas formas compuestas por azul y morado, auguraba un día radiante.

En un lugar opuesto a la resplandeciente luz del amanecer, bañado por una desalentadora oscuridad se encontraban Sakura y Suigetsu, acompañando a un inconsciente rubio incapaz de notar la presencia de ambos.

Sakura se había puesto en marcha temprano y teniendo todas sus cosas para el viaje preparadas se dirigió a despedirse de su amigo, encontrándose a un recién levantado Suigetsu en el pasillo. ¿Vas a desearle dulces sueños antes de marcharte?, había comentado el shinnobi, consiguiendo sacarle una sonrisa a la chica.

Esperaban sentados alrededor de la cama Naruto charlando de manera distendida sobre cualquier tema a la espera de que llegase la hora de partir. Suigetsu con sus bromas y comentarios sarcásticos, había conseguido crear multitud de risitas en la pelirosa, quien comenzaba a entender que aquel chico de ojos violáceos únicamente intentaba animarla tratando de quitarle hierro a la situación.

Ella lo agradecía infinitamente, necesitaba algo de luz entre todas aquellas tinieblas que nublaban de cuando en cuando su ánimo y apagaban su espíritu vitalista.

\- Después de que esa hierba le salve el culo, se volverá vegetariano.- rezongó Suigetsu desde su sillón mirando al rubio, recibiendo una risa musical en respuesta.- ¿Qué nos apostamos?

La chica negó con la cabeza.

\- Si le hubieses visto comer alguna vez, no estarías tan seguro.

Una sonrisa de afilados dientes se presentó en su rostro.

\- Osea que es un zampabollos...

\- El mayor de todos.- confirmó Sakura observando al aludido con cariño.- El restaurante Ichiraku ganaría tres veces menos sin Naruto. En una ocasión, cuando eramos gennins tuvimos que pasar el día juntos en una de las misiones preparatorias.- comenzó a relatar la chica.

\- Nee, misiones de la gran villa de la hoja. Esto se pone interesante... Cuenta, cuenta. Quiero saber como prepara Konoha a sus triunfitos. ¿En que consistía la misión?

Sakura enarcó una ceja negando divertida, Suigetsu iba a llevarse un chasco.

\- Debíamos dar caza al famoso Tsumiko Harate.- Suigetsu asintió haciendo un gesto de asombro ante la pomposidad del nombre. Debía ser alguien importante.- Tenía fama de ser un cabrón muy escurridizo y no era en vano.

Continuó ella dándole aires de grandeza a la situación.

\- Nos complicó la existencia y la misión fue mas compleja y desesperante de lo que habíamos imaginado en un principio.

\- Vuestro maestro debía tener mucha confianza en vosotros si os consideró aptos para dar caza a aquel cabroncete.

Internamente, Sakura quiso echarse al suelo y rodar sujetándose el estómago presa de la risa. ¿Kakashi creerlos aptos en aquellos días? Ni de broma. Aun recordaba la pataleta que sufrió Naruto delante de Sarutobi sama, exigiendo misiones dignas "del próximo Hokage, dattebayo".

\- Si... Por supuesto.- concedió ella sin demasiada convicción.- El caso es que ese día Naruto desayunó, almorzó, comió, merendó y cenó en el Ichiraku. Dos tazones de rammen cada vez. Todo un espectáculo, vaya.

\- ¿Diez tazones de rammen en un día?- cuestionó incrédulo el ninja observando al inconsciente rubio.- ¿Sobrevivió?

Ella dejó escapar una risita queda.

\- Actualmente su récord se encuentra en quince.

El shinnobi abrió ligeramente la boca sin dar crédito. ¿Pero a que clase de cafre descerebrado le habían traído?

\- ¿Y vosotros?

\- En un principio nos negamos en rotundo, como podrás imaginar. Pero consiguió agotar incluso a Sasuke.- relató la chica.- Yo alcancé mi límite a la hora de la comida, solo bebí agua durante lo que restaba de día mientras veía a Naruto engullir como un animal salvaje.

El chico se carcajeó por la censura que bañaba las palabras de la pelirosa, no obstante, detectó el cariño y la añoranza en su tono mientras recordaba.

\- ¿Y qué pasó con el gran Harate?- quiso saber el peliceleste.- ¿Conseguisteis darle caza?

Sakura compuso una fingida mueca de orgullo.

\- Por supuesto.- se jactó.- Llevamos a cabo una maniobra a tres bandas. En realidad fue Sasuke el encargado de capturarle mientras nosotros cubríamos los flancos.

\- Vaya... Impresionante para un grupo de gennins.- halagó el chico.- Tsumiko Harate...No me suena su nombre, ¿Quién era? ¿Algún ninja peligroso?

Sakura compuso una media sonrisa, estaba segura de que Suigetsu se esperaba a un gran shinnobi. Pobre ingenuo...

\- El gato de la señora Harate.- soltó de sopetón.

Se hizo el silencio mientras Suigetsu la observaba parado con una mueca desencajada.

\- ¿Un... Un gato?- el tic en su ceja se hizo presente.- ¿El gran Tsumiko Harate era un gato?

La pelirosa asintió entretenida por su expresión.

\- Un gato gordo pero sorprendentemente rápido.- confirmó.

\- Osea que Konoha forma a sus grandes guerreros... ¿Cazando bolas de pelo?- continuaba sin dar crédito el muchacho.

\- Bueno... También paseábamos perros.- la pelirosa se rascó la cabeza a modo de disculpa.

Suigetsu se llevó una mano a la cara, ese argumento casi lo empeoraba. Una chispa iluminó repentinamente sus ojos a través de sus dedos abiertos, haciéndole retirar la mano y observar a la chica con una sonrisa que la hizo desconfiar.

\- ¿Osea que Sasuke Uchiha, gran shinnobi y genio de Konoha, hizo sus primeros pinitos persiguiendo gatos gordos y recogiendo cacas de chucho?

Sakura se quedó momentáneamente noqueada, pestañeando repetidas veces y boqueando como un pez fuera del agua. De un momento a otro, las carcajadas escaparon de su boca sin ser capaz de contenerlas, consiguiendo así contagiar a su acompañante.

\- Mejor que no le digas eso o te colgara de los pulgares y a mi también, por bocazas.- murmuró ella limpiándose las lágrimas que el potente ataque de risa le había provocado.

\- Debes creer que apreció muy poco mi precioso trasero si crees que voy a arriesgarme a que lo destruyan con un chidori.- expresó con pose despreocupada desde el asiento.- Pero ya que estamos aireando trapos sucios... Aquí entre tú y yo.- se inclinó hacía ella con aire cómplice.- ¿Algún momento bochornoso del jefe?

La chica no pudo contener la risa al verle subir y bajar las cejas repetidamente luciendo aquella sonrisa malévola propia de un crío planeando una travesura.

\- A ver, déjame pensar...- la chica elevó la vista al techo tratando de hacer memoria, aunque se llevó un ligero chasco.- Pues lo cierto es que no recuerdo ninguno. Creo que Naruto hizo suficiente ridículo por los dos.

\- Oh, vamos...- se lamentó su acompañante alargando la palabra.- Alguno tiene que haber. Me llevaré el disgusto de mi vida si me dices que siempre ha sido así de perfecto.

\- Uff... A ver.- la pelirosa continuó analizando detalle a detalle el tiempo que compartieron con el Uchiha, pero cada recuerdo era mas elegante y heroico que el anterior. Menudo fastidio...

De improvisto, sus ojos verdes se ampliaron reflectando una luz que alertó a Suigetsu, mientras una sonrisa incontenible se iba extendiendo centímetro a centímetro a través de sus finos labios.

\- ¡Te sabes uno!- la acusó el muchacho señalándola con el dedo.- Y por tu cara tiene que ser muy sabroso. ¿Que es, que es?- pregunto prácticamente pegando botes de impaciencia.

\- No, no, no... No puedo contarte este.- renegó la ojijade.- Hasta yo reconozco que hay limites y Kabuto es una bella persona en comparación con Sasuke si le da por torturarme.

\- Nee, venga ya. Si en el fondo es buena gente, seguro que no te guarda rencor...- el peliceleste tiró el cebo, deseando escuchar aquella aparentemente bochornos historia.

Sakura le lanzó una mirada de ojos entrecerrados enarcando una ceja escéptica.

\- ¿Que no me guardaría rencor? Tú eres consciente de que ese hombre es un adicto a vengarse, ¿Verdad?

\- Bueno si, pero...- Sakura le observó tratando de encontrar argumentos válidos por conseguir su deseado objetivo, no obstante, no pareció dar con ninguno que solventara su defensa. Finalmente la miró con desaprobación.- ¡No puedes dejarme con la miel en los labios! Al menos dime sobre que va el tema.

Sakura se mordió la cara interna de la mejilla, debatiéndose entre concederle ese resquicio de información o dejarle a dos velas.

\- Tsk, venga va.- finalmente cedió, inclinándose con el mismo aire cómplice que derrochaba su compañero.- Es sobre... El primer beso de Sasuke.- culminó con aire siniestro.

Los ojos del ninja se abrieron de par en par y una sonrisita incrédula se extendió a través de su boca.

\- No me jodas...- aquello era mejor que bueno.- ¡¿Se lo dió contigo?!

Sakura parecía haber sufrido una descarga cuando se echó hacia atrás en el asiento con una mueca a medio camino entre incredulidad y rechazo, pegando su espalda totalmente al respaldo, como si tratara de alejarse de aquellas palabras.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Pero de donde demonios te has sacado esa estupidez, pedazo de baka?!

Al chico le hizo gracia la manera en que la pelirosa se mostraba ofendida a la par que avergonzada, enrojeciendo notablemente por sus apresuradas conclusiones.

\- ¿Y yo que sé? Te pones en plan conspirador, pues mi imaginación se dispara.

\- Yo si que te la voy a disparar de un tortazo...- negó ella con la cabeza.

El muchacho rió encogiéndose de hombros, como quien no quiere la cosa.

\- ¿Qué puedo decir? Me va lo pasional.

\- O los culebrones.- murmuró la chica.

\- También puede ser.- concedió.- Pero ahora en serio. Si no fue contigo... ¿Con quién fue?

Sakura le observó de nuevo con aquella sonrisa bobalicona, como si tratase de decidir si valía la pena dar la vida por la satisfacción de contar aquella mancha oscura en el historial del perfecto y orgulloso Sasuke Uchiha.

Nadie sabría nunca cual hubiese sido su decisión, ya que una sombra que se alargaba gracias a la luz que entraba por el pasillo les alertó. Se separaron como una exhalación y casi caen de espaldas al ver la expresión seria del Sasuke.

Demasiado seria, pensó Sakura. Su entrenado ojo pudo detectar un rastro de molestia en sus ojos, confirmándole que si bien no había escuchado toda la conversación si la última parte. Estaba muerta...

\- Nos largamos.- ordenó en tono gélido.

Sakura asintió levantándose mientras Suigetsu se dedicaba a mover los ojos alternativamente por todos y cada uno de los rincones de la habitación, mirando cualquier cosa. Cualquier cosa menos a Sasuke. La chica se colocó la mochila a la espalda y se acercó a paso lento hasta quedar de pie frente a Naruto.

\- Nos vemos pronto, baka.- le acarició el cabello.- Tú espérame aquí y pórtate bien. En cuanto traiga la hierba del zorro te dejaré comer rammen hasta que revientes. ¿De acuerdo?

Se inclinó sobre él, depositando un suave beso en su frente al tiempo que apretaba los ojos con fuerza. Después se giró hacia Suigetsu.

\- Cuidaré del zampabollos.- se adelantó a la petición de la chica.

Sakura sonrió agradecida y ante la sorpresa del shinnobi se acercó hasta él para darle un beso en la mejilla, consiguiendo que este se sonrojara levemente debido a la impresión.

\- Gracias.

El chico finalmente sonrió con suficiencia e hizo un gesto vago con la mano, restándole importancia.

\- Solo lo hago para ver si realmente puede comerse los quince tazones.

La pelirosa emitió una risita negando con la cabeza y acto seguido se giro hacia Sasuke, quien salió del cuarto sin pronunciar una sola palabra. Antes de irse, se despidió del ninja de la niebla con un gesto de la mano que este le devolvió.

Aceleró un poco el paso hasta llegar a la altura de Sasuke mientras recorrían los pasillos en dirección a la salida. Él la sintió a su lado y cuando sabía que no podía verle, la observó con curiosidad. Le resultaba desconcertante la facilidad que tenía aquella molestia para ganarse el cariño de la gente, hasta el puñetero Suigetsu había caído en sus redes.

El problema de Sakura era que se fiaba de todo el mundo sin pararse a pensar en los oscuros secretos que podían ocultar. Exactamente como el ninja de la niebla. Aquel payaso bromista y guasón escondía mas mierda de la que podía parecer a simple vista.

Puede que no estuviese tan hundido como él, pero desde luego tenía lo suyo. No era ni de lejos un alma caritativa como bien podía ser Juugo y no dudaba en derramar sangre con su afilada sonrisa adornando su expresión. Tampoco era de los que hacían favores.

Sin embargo le había prometido a la pelirosa hacerse cargo del rubio sin exigirle nada a cambio. Por supuesto que acataba las ordenes de Sasuke, pero este era plenamente consciente de que se trataba de un acuerdo por necesidad. Ese tiburón necesitaba un lugar donde aposentar su culo y un grupo para cubrirse las espaldas y a cambio Sasuke se lo proporcionaba. Eso era todo.

Pero Sakura... Volvió a escrutarla. Sakura no le estaba ofreciendo nada en pago, ni le inspiraba temor al ninja de la niebla. No obstante había conseguido que le hiciese aquel favor, como si fuesen amigos. ¿Como lo conseguía? ¿Qué clase de brujería era la que practicaba para tenerles a todos comiendo de la palma de su mano?

Sin darse apenas cuenta ya estaban frente a la salida. Se detuvieron ante la misma, tomando un poco de aire antes de lanzarse al exterior.

\- En marcha.- murmuró la kunoichi a punto de agarrar el pomo en vista de que Sasuke no pensaba hacerlo.

\- Sakura.- la llamó este sin apartar la vista de la superficie de madera.- Si vuelves a hacer amago de contar esa historia, te colgaré por los pulgares.

Se quedó estupefacta observando como sus ojos serios se clavaban en la puerta pronunciando aquellas palabras que expresaban a las claras que había escuchado toda la conversación.

\- Escuchar conversaciones ajenas es de muy mala educación.¿Sabes? - decidió pincharle ella, tratando de desviar el foco de atención.

\- Hmp.- medio sonrió el pelinegro.- Y airear vidas privadas también.- afirmó con seguridad dándole en las narices.- Andando.

Sin volverse a mirarla tomó el pomo y atravesó la puerta, dejando atrás a su compañera quien le observaba con el ceño fruncido. Arrogante, pensó antes de echar a andar tras él.

Dentro de la guarida, Suigetsu continuaba sentado en el sillón, observando a Naruto con fijeza. A él también le extrañaba la estrecha relación que parecía tener la pelirosa con el jinchuriki. Le había tomado desprevenido la noticia de que finalmente Sasuke había accedido a ayudar a la muchacha.

Estaba convencido de que el pelinegro habia llegado a alguna clase de acuerdo con ella para sacar algo a cambio, no era tan estúpido como para creer lo contrario. Pero aun así, había compartido el tiempo suficiente con su jefe como para saber que un miserable pacto no era suficiente para hacer cambiar de tercio al Uchiha.

Le daba la sensación de que fuese cual fuese la recompensa que pretendiera sacar de ella no era mas que una mera excusa para justificar el brindarle su apoyo. Había algo extraño en la relación de aquellos dos y no pudo evitar pensar que a pesar de que Sasuke fuese un vengador sin escrúpulos, seguía siendo de Konoha.

Aquellos lazos debían de ser tremendamente fuertes como para que Naruto y Sakura le hubiesen perseguido por años, tratando de llevarle de vuelta a su hogar. Unos lazos que a Sasuke le había costado mucho tiempo y esfuerzo debilitar.

Pero el gesto de ayudar a la pelirosa para salvar a su ex compañero le hizo entender que no estaban destruidos del todo, por eso el pelinegro no había podido negarse después de todo.

\- No creo que vaya a despertar por mucho que le mires, pescadito.

La voz de Karin le sacó de sus cavilaciones para observar como la chica entraba en el cuarto con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisita burlona en los labios. Él esbozó una similar, preparado para el contraataque.

\- Milagros mas grandiosos ha logrado mi belleza, zanahoria.

La chica bufó al tiempo que rodaba los ojos.

\- Tú sigue soñando.- le observó a través de sus gafas.- ¿Ya te has despedido de tu novia?

El peliceleste no perdió la sonrisa ni por un instante cuando Karin volvió a la carga.

\- ¿Y tú del tuyo?

La expresión de la kunoichi quedó desencajada y su cara enrojeció hasta asemejarse a su vivo cabello por la insinuación que le estaba haciendo su compañero.

\- No digas estupideces.- murmuró un tanto nerviosa.- Sasuke solo es...

\- ¿El amor de tu vida?- continuó burlándose el chico.- Ríndete ya, cuatro ojos. Sasuke esta fuera de tu alcance.

La kunoichi adoptó una expresión ofendida y parecía dispuesta a soltar alguna respuesta mordaz, aunque sorpresivamente suspiró y descruzando sus brazos tomo asiento en el sillón que antes había ocupado Sakura.

\- Eso ya lo sé.- el peliceleste se sorprendió de que dejase de lado el hacha de guerra y admitiese aquello con tanta seriedad.- No tiene ningún interés en mí mas allá de mis habilidades.

Clavó sus ojos en la cama de Naruto sin ver nada realmente, haciendo que Suigetsu se sintiese incómodo por la resignación que había encontrado en su voz.

\- Nee, zanahoria... Tampoco te me pongas sentimental. Si te sirve de consuelo, no creo que Sasuke tenga un interés real en ninguna mujer.- se inclinó hacia ella.- Yo me apostaría la espada a que le va mas la otra acera.

Karin movió su cabeza como un resorte, mirándole sorprendida, antes de que una risita queda escapase de sus labios.

\- No te rías, tengo la sensación de que suele mirarme el trasero. Una vez puede ser un accidente, pero no hay excusa para las demás.

La kunoichi de taka negó con la cabeza, consciente de que Suigetsu no se planteaba la homosexualidad de Sasuke como opción y de que únicamente estaba diciendo aquellas idioteces para hacerla sentir mejor.

\- Si te oye decir eso te servirá como cena, pescadito.

El chico hizo un gesto despreocupado con la mano, como si no existiese nada que temer.

\- Estamos fuera de alcance de su oído de murciélago.

Ambos sonrieron mediando una tregua silenciosa y se dedicaron a observar al rubio inconsciente que les acompañaba en aquella habitación, perdidos en sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Crees que funcionará?- habló el muchacho, haciendo que Karin le mirase con una ceja interrogante en alto.- Lo de la hierba esa.

La chica se reclino en el asiento liberando un sonoro suspiro.

\- Debería.- se encogió de hombros.- Aunque quien sabe. Esta clase de situaciones no suelen seguir un guión.- continuó con la vista puesta en la cama.- ¿Llegarán bien a la arena?

El deje ligeramente preocupado de la frase hizo que el chico la mirase con atención. ¿Donde estaba la Karin bocazas de siempre y quien era aquella mujer? Era raro. Estaban en la misma habitación, hablando y por una vez no era para insultarse.

El chico compuso una mueca de suficiencia cuando Karin, percatándose de su escrutinio llevó su mirada hasta él.

\- Bah, ni te preocupes. Esto es pan comido para Sasuke el play boy y la muñequita rosa.- expresó tratando de quitarle hierro a la situación.- Espero que cuando vuelvan se plantee reclutarla para el equipo, ya estaba harto de no tener ninguna mujer en las filas.

Tres, dos, uno...

\- ¡¿Y yo que se supone que soy, estúpido tiburón?!

Suigetsu sonrió cuando un cojín se incrusto en su cabeza. Ahí estaba la Karin de siempre.

Habrían pasado unas cuatro horas desde que Sasuke y la pelirosa emprendieran la marcha hacia la arena y el sol ya estaba en su cenit. El viaje estaba siendo silencioso y bastante tenso. Aunque pretendieran estar en el mismo bando durante aquella misión, lo cierto era que su relación se encontraba mas dañada de lo que jamás hubiera estado antes.

Todo lo sucedido, las palabras hirientes, los pensamientos expresados y también los que no, pesaban sobre sus cabezas, llenando el ambiente de una densa calma que amenazaba con asfixiarles, especialmente a Sakura.

Sasuke nunca había sido muy hablador, pero llevar cuatro horas en completo silencio le parecía excesivo. No se habían detenido una sola vez y la pelirosa empezaba a tener motivos para hacerlo.

Físicamente se encontraba bien y sus habilidades como ninja médico la habían ayudado a sanarse casi en su totalidad. No obstante era humana y tenía ciertas necesidades que no podía obviar.

\- Paremos un segundo.- dictaminó tras aclararse la garganta.

El pelinegro se detuvo y la observó plantada un par de pasos mas atrás, descolgándose la mochila del hombro y dejándola caer al suelo. Enarcó una oscura ceja.

\- ¿Ya no puedes más?- pareció burlarse.- Creí que la experimentada ninja entrenada por la Gondaime Hokage tendría algo mas de aguante.- ironizó recordándole a Sakura su discurso.

Ella presiono los dientes controlando sus instintos mas violentos.

\- La experimentada ninja no tendrá ningún problema en continuar en cuanto paremos un minuto.

\- Para detenernos un minuto, mejor seguimos.- batalló el.

\- Joder, Sasuke. Es solo un minuto, deja de ser como un grano en el culo.- respondió la chica mordaz.

El Uchiha entrecerró los ojos por el insulto que le había soltado a bocajarro y se cruzó de brazos.

\- ¿Para que demonios quieres parar un minuto?

\- Tengo mis razones. ¿Vale?- afirmó esquiva.

\- ¿Por qué?- volvió a arremeter.

\- No te importa.- apretó los labios.

\- Responde.- el chico empezaba a cansarse.

\- ¿Pero quieres dejarme en paz? ¡Es un puto minuto!- berreó la kunoichi empezando a sentir deseos de agarrarle del cuello y apretar hasta ahogarle.

\- ¿Precisamente, por que quieres parar si es un puto minuto?- el muchacho elevó el tono ante la dificultad de lidiar con Sakura en plena pataleta.

\- ¡Porque tengo que mear!- ella terminó por explotar, abriendo los brazos en un gesto exasperado.- ¿Contento?

El Uchiha continuó mirándola con expresión inescrutable, aunque internamente las ganas de reír estuvieran apoderándose de él. La situación no era para menos. A pesar de los esfuerzos de la pelirosa por ocultar sus verdaderos motivos, verla perder la paciencia al grito de "tengo que mear" le causó una gracia tremenda.

\- Hmp.- rodó los ojos.- Molesta.

La chica dio media vuelta y se alejó a zancadas soltando improperios contra el Uchiha hasta perderse entre los árboles. Cuando se cercioró de que ella no podía verle, Sasuke esbozó una media sonrisa. Debía reconocer que provocar a Sakura hasta hacerla perder las formas se estaba convirtiendo en uno de sus pasatiempos mas entretenidos.

Era sorprendentemente fácil hacerla rabiar, teniendo en cuenta lo susceptible que se había vuelto con los años. Esa debió de ser la mayor enseñanza de la Gondaime, pensó el chico. Era de sobra conocido el carácter belicista de la Hokage y eso sumado a la parte psicótica que Sakura siempre había poseído pero que ocultaba bien al mundo, daba lugar a una combinación poco recomendable.

De la nada, un grito desgarró el aire haciéndole ensanchar los ojos al reconocer a quien pertenecía aquella voz. De inmediato echó a correr a través de los árboles en los que se había internado Sakura, buscándola con frenetismo. ¿Donde diablos se había metido?

Sus pies prácticamente volaban sobre la hierba, mientras esquivaba los arboles a toda velocidad. Varios sonidos de movimiento le alertaron, haciéndole cambiar de dirección un par de veces, hasta que consiguió ubicar la supuesta lucha tras unos frondosos arbustos. Atravesó la espesura y paró en seco.

Un escalofrió le recorrió la columna sin apartar los ojos de la escena que se desarrollaba frente a él.

\- Bienvenido, Sasuke. No te esperábamos.

* * *

¡Hola ratonas!

Ya estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo. He de decir que esta velocidad en la actualización no es gratuita. Mañana me marcho a unas merecidas vacaciones con unas amigas así que no me queda otra que dejar la tarea de escribir el cuarto capítulo a la vuelta.

Estará listo para el día 25 o el 26 a mas tardar. Sobre el capítulo, supongo que sabréis de sobra cual es el momento bochornoso de Sasuke jajajajaja Y respecto a Karin, no quería darle demasiada bola a su "enamoramiento" por Sasuke. He preferido atajarlo cuando antes.

He preferido darle un toque de dramatismo al final y dejaros con la dudita de quien es la persona con la que Sasuke se encuentra. Una vez mas, mi agradecimiento a todos los que leéis el fic y a quienes me apoyáis a través de vuestras maravillosas reviews. Sois increíbles.

Hasta el próximo capítulo mis niñas:

 **Besos - A**


	4. Por el principio

**FUEGO Y VIENTO**

Capítulo 4. Por el principio

En el capítulo anterior...

 _De la nada, un grito desgarró el aire haciéndole ensanchar los ojos al reconocer a quien pertenecía aquella voz. De inmediato echó a correr a través de los árboles en los que se había internado Sakura, buscándola con frenetismo. ¿Donde diablos se había metido?_

 _Sus pies prácticamente volaban sobre la hierba, mientras esquivaba los arboles a toda velocidad. Varios sonidos de movimiento le alertaron, haciéndole cambiar de dirección un par de veces, hasta que consiguió ubicar la supuesta lucha tras unos frondosos arbustos. Atravesó la espesura y paró en seco._

 _Un escalofrió le recorrió la columna sin apartar los ojos de la escena que se desarrollaba frente a él._

 _\- Bienvenido, Sasuke. No te esperábamos._

XXXXXXXXX

A Sasuke pocas veces conseguían desconcertarle. No era fácil burlar su estado de alerta perpetua y era de sobra conocido que no le gustaban las sorpresas. Mas bien las detestaba. Por eso siempre permanecía atento, a la espera de cualquier imprevisto con tal de poder atajarlo a la mínima. Era casi como una regla. Pero si algo tienen en común las reglas, es que en todas existe una excepción...

Aquella debía serlo, a juzgar por el ansia que se había instaurado en su pecho y la desquiciante sensación de las gotas de sudor trazando un recorrido por su nuca. Le fue difícil conservar la mascara de hielo que hacía tiempo había dejado de serlo para convertirse en su expresión cuando la gravedad de la situación le golpeó con saña.

Procuró no hacerlo, intentó por todos los medios no desviar sus ojos hacia el cuerpo inerte que yacía a los pies de aquel sujeto. No debía dejar traslucir interés o renunciaría automáticamente a cualquier tipo de ventaja en aquella situación, que si bien no era un juego, le daba la sensación de que estaba a punto de convertirse en uno.

 _En uno muy peligroso..._

\- Veníamos buscando una presa y mira por donde, encontramos otra.- volvió a hablar aquel imbécil con su deje cantarín.- Una presa mucho mas codiciada, por otra parte... El gran Sasuke Uchiha, nada menos.

Al pelinegro le dieron ganas de atravesarle el pecho en un gesto tan rápido como visceral, la única razón para no hacerlo era precisamente aquel cuerpo inmóvil. Movió sus ojos a gran velocidad para comprobar su estado, fracasando de nuevo en su intento por discernir en que condiciones se encontraba.

\- No está muerta.- corroboró el imbécil.- Aún...

Enfocó a aquella rata con sus orbes oscuros con tal intensidad que el aire a su alrededor pareció volverse denso. En su visión periférica pudo captar otras figuras desperdigadas por el suelo, contaba unas tres y la sangre que las rodeaba indicaba que no volvería a correr por sus venas. Sakura debía haberse encargado de ellos, pero de él...

Jodido ninja copia. Nunca se fió de ese mierda de Sai y era evidente que sus compañeros jamás debieron hacerlo. La pelirosa no se esperaba que ese idiota la atacase. Seguramente la pilló por sorpresa, aprovechando aquel resquicio de confianza para reducirla.

\- Tampoco hace falta que me mires así, Sasuke.- el muchacho continuó.- Al fin y al cabo, solo cumplo órdenes.

\- ¿De quién?- fué lo único que cuestionó con su voz grave.

Aquella sonrisa artificial se instauró en la boca del anbu antes de agacharse junto a Sakura, consiguiendo que el Uchiha se tensase como la cuerda de un arco.

\- De alguien que la quiere muerta.- acarició con el filo de su kunai el cabello rosado.

Sasuke apretó los dientes con los ojos clavados en la chica, que permanecía inconsciente boca bajo. Si por él fuera atacaría de inmediato, pero aquel mierda estaba demasiado cerca. La mataría antes de que pudiese enterrarle su katana en el cráneo.

\- ¿Y tú?- finalmente se decidió a hablar provocando que Sai le observase desde abajo.- ¿La quieres muerta?

\- ¿Qué tengo yo que ver en esto?- se limitó a contestar con desinterés.

\- ¿No erais amigos?- pronunció en voz átona.- Creí que esos lazos que tanto os gusta proclamar a los de Konoha conllevaban mas lealtad.

Una risita mordaz cargada de ironía salió de la boca de Sai.

\- ¿Y qué hay de ti?- Sasuke entrecerró los ojos.- También erais amigos e intentaste matarla. Varias veces, según tengo entendido.

Las facciones de Sasuke permanecieron intactas, no dejándose afectar por aquellas envenenadas palabras. Unas palabras repletas de orgullo, tal como la sonrisa socarrona que lució el anbu ante su silencio. Un momento...

\- ¿Acaso esto es una especie de venganza por despecho o algo así?- cuestionó el Uchiha burlón.- ¿Tanto intentaste reemplazarme que te vino grande?

Sai frunció el ceño, a medio camino entre furioso y desconcertado.

\- ¿De qué estás hablado?

Sasuke relajó su postura y esbozó una sonrisa cargada de prepotencia sin quitar el ojo de encima a aquel ninja.

\- Pensaste que podridas conseguir que se enamorara de ti. ¿No es cierto?- amplió su sonrisa.- Creíste que Sakura se olvidaría de mi y correría a tus brazos, porque así es como debía ser. Jodido imbécil...- casi rió.

Sai hizo rechinar los dientes ante lo cual el Uchiha continuó.

\- Es bonita, ¿Verdad?- señaló la espalda de Sakura con un leve movimiento de cabeza.- Apuesto a que muchos de Konoha habéis intentado colaros entre sus piernas.- se encogió levemente de hombros.- Una pena que no os dierais cuenta de que ninguno teníais nada que hacer.

El entrecejo de Sai se pronunció aun mas tras aquellas palabras, vanidosas y despectivas.

\- ¿A que viene esa confianza, Uchiha?

\- Hmp.- dibujó aquella endiablada media sonrisa.- A que Sakura siempre ha estado y siempre estará enganchada a mi. Es mas mía de lo que será nunca de nadie y mas aun si me comparo con mequetrefes como vosotros. Sois unos meros perdedores que no podéis ni hacerla empezar a olvidarme. Todos y cada uno de los que habitan en esa pestilente villa, en especial los perritos falderos de Danzou como tú...

\- ¡¿A quién cojones estás llamando...?!

Ni siquiera lo vió venir. No lo bastante rápido al menos. En cuanto el arranque de furia de Sai le llevó a alejarse de la pelirosa por ponerse en pie, Sasuke abandonó su estudiadamente relajada postura para llevar su katana hasta su estómago. Le provocó una herida profunda, pero se cuido mucho de no dañar puntos vitales.

Había ciertas cosas que debía averiguar antes de aplastar a esa rata. La alimaña en cuestión se alejó escarmentado de los alrededores de Sasuke y por ende, de los de la Haruno. Sasuke aprovechó el resquicio de tiempo que al anbu le llevó revisarse la penetrante herida para comprobar los signos vitales de Sakura.

Suspiró con algo parecido al alivio. Respiraba y su pulso era estable, además, no parecía haber sangre a su alrededor. No propia al menos, pues el corte que había proporcionado al ninja había salpicado el suelo de carmesí.

Se levantó con calma hasta quedarse mirando fijamente al idiota que medía los daños ocasionados en su abdomen. Estaba perdido... Ya no había motivo para que Sasuke no atacase y a él no se le escapaba nadie, eso estaba mas que claro.

\- Deja de hacerme perder el tiempo.- exigió con su voz profunda.- ¿Quién eres y quién cojones te envía?

El anbu le observó con algo de sorpresa patente en su mirada mientras continuaba agarrándose el abdomen, tratando de detener la pérdida continuada de sangre. Sasuke continuó mas confiado, ahora que por fín tenía a Sakura cubierta tras su espalda.

\- No conozco al tal Sai demasiado bien. Pero por lo poco que vi, era un pelele con menos temperamento que sangre en las venas. Jamás habría sonreído con el orgullo con que tu lo has hecho o se habría enervado por mis desprecios. Tu sin embargo... Sí.

Ambos engarzaron sus ojos oscuros en una lucha sin cuartel, mas Sasuke sabía bien quien era allí el único ganador posible.

\- Así que lo preguntaré de nuevo. ¿Quién eres y para quién trabajas?

Sai mantuvo su expresión unos segundos antes de esbozar una media sonrisa y enterrar su mirada en la hierba. Su cuerpo quedó envuelto en una nube de humo el cual se disipó segundos después, mostrando a alguien de apariencia completamente distinta.

Su piel se había oscurecido algunos tonos y su cabello antes azabache, se había tornado castaño. El nuevo ninja emergido de entre el polvo era de complexión algo mas fuerte y lo único que quedó de parecido con la imitación que había tratado de mantener era la sangrante herida en el abdomen.

\- Muy agudo, Sasuke.- pronunció con calma para poco después enfocarle con sus ojos, ahora azules.- Mi mas sincera enhorabuena. Ni siquiera la zorra se lo vió venir.

Señaló con un movimiento de cabeza a espaldas del pelinegro.

\- ¿Quién mierda eres?- ladró con brusquedad.

\- Nadie.- se limitó a responder.- Una mera sombra que trabaja en el secreto.- él se limitó a observarle.- ¿Por qué tanto interés?

El pelinegro se encogió de hombros.

\- Me gusta saber el nombre de quienes voy a matar.

\- ¿Eso significa que si no te lo digo, no lo harás?- se burló el castaño.

\- Tampoco es una norma inquebrantable.- respondió con socarronería.

El ninja se limitó a sonreír con sorna y Sasuke se sintió tentado de poner los ojos en blanco, tanto misticismo comenzaba a colmarle la paciencia que de por si era escasa. En realidad le importaba una mierda quién fuese aquel tipo, pero había algo que si tenía interés en averiguar.

\- ¿Quién te envía?

El chico desvió los ojos mientras sonreía en un deje socarrón, antes de volver a enfocar a Sasuke.

\- Tú mismo has contestado a esa pregunta.- el pelinegro afiló su mirada, no estaba para juegos.- Y para tu información, no todos los que trabajamos para él somos unos perros falderos.

Algo en la linea de pensamiento del Uchiha hizo click, rememorando sus propias palabras. _E_ _n especial los perritos falderos de Danzou como tú..."_

\- Así que eres uno de los monos amaestrados de ese viejo decrépito.- mas que preguntar, lo afirmó.- No andaba tan desencaminado entonces.

Él de los ojos azules dejó escapar un bufido.

\- Has acertado en un par de cosas.- los ojos del ninja se posaron en Sakura haciendo que Sasuke reafirmara levemente su postura de ataque.- Intenté meterme en sus bragas, pero es una maldita estrecha.

\- ¿Por eso estás aquí?- cuestionó con un deje más serio, sin relajar la posición.

El muchacho se encogió de hombros como quien no quiere la cosa.

\- Las ordenes eran darle caza y supuse que no estaría mal cobrármelas todas a una.

Aquellas palabras recubiertas de un peligroso doble sentido le atravesaron profundo consiguiendo abrasar su piel. No era casualidad que no la hubiese matado, la necesitaba viva. Y probablemente consciente...

El ardor se tornó en fuego ante aquel pensamiento. Él podía no tener escrúpulos pero aquel hijo de puta era aun peor. Forzar a una mujer le resultaba un acto vil y rastrero que le asqueaba y mas aun en aquella situación. Estaban hablando de Sakura, por amor de Dios.

\- La prefería despierta...- murmuró el ninja si apartar de la pelirosa sus ojos turbados por el ansia, aun con la mano aferrada a su estómago.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, un espasmo de dolor casi lo paraliza al estamparse su espalda contra el suelo. Se sintió tentado a sonreír cuando sintió el acero en su cuello. Sabía que no podría con Uchiha en un duelo justo y menos aun estando herido. ¿Que importancia tenía ya medir sus palabras?

Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los de Sasuke teñidos del color del propio infierno. Con un pie le mantenía estático en el suelo y sujetaba firmemente su katana contra la piel de su garganta. Logró discernir una chispa de furia en su expresión, mas aun de la que denotaban sus ojos de fuego. Así que el Uchiha se había molestado por sus insinuaciones...

\- ¿Es que ahora Danzou envía a ratas a violar a chiquillas desamparadas?- cuestionó el pelinegro entre dientes sin dejar de enfocar ni por un segundo a aquella sanguijuela.

Este soltó un risita que pronto se convirtió en sanguinolentas toses gracias al férreo agarre de Sasuke en su estómago.

\- Desamparada...- se burló con esfuerzo.- Danzou no tiene esa clase de... Intereses. Eso corría de mi cuenta.

El pie de Sasuke hizo mayor presión en su estómago, haciéndole apretar la mandíbula por el dolor.

\- ¿Y qué intereses tiene,entonces?- cuestionó en voz baja y peligrosa, presionando mas el frió acero contra la carne.

Los ojos azules refulgieron al mirarle, con una chispa de burla.

\- ¿No es evidente?- el ojinegro no varió su expresión.- Que la zorra Haruno se le abra de piernas al Kazekage y empiece a parir niños no es conveniente.

Algo en su interior se prendió bajo un foco de comprensión. Si era cierto que Sakura y No Sabaku se habían casado y al parecer lo era, la presencia y el poder del Kazekage en la villa de la hoja amenazaba directamente la ventaja militar de Danzou.

La pelirosa era un objetivo mucho mas viable que Gaara y esa había sido su sentencia de muerte. O de no ser por él, lo habría sido. _Tsk, maldita molestia_. ¿Es que no podía dejar de meterse en problemas?

\- Se lo ha tenido que pasar en grande ese cabrón.- la voz del castaño le sacó de sus cavilaciones.- Seguro que ha conseguido domarla.

Sasuke casi aplastó su abdomen con el pie, haciéndole gemir de dolor.

\- ¿Tienes alguna información relevante mas quedarme?- preguntó aun con los ojos teñidos por el sharingan.

\- Naoru...- El enviado de Danzou susurró con el poco aliento que le quedaba.

Sasuke alzó una ceja como único signo de haberle escuchado.

\- Mi nombre... Naoru.

Sasuke le observó largo y tendido con la seriedad cubriendo sus facciones, mientras aquella rata bailaba en el limbo de la muerte.

\- Púdrete.- escupió con despreció antes de atravesar su garganta con el filo de su espada.

Observó como los ojos azules perdían brillo mientras la vida se le escapaba a aquel ser repugnante sin hallar nada mas que asco y un sentimiento de sádica satisfacción le embargó. Aquel cabrón no se merecía otra cosa.

En un pestañeo, sus ojos volvieron a ser del color de una noche sin estrellas y retiró su katana de un movimiento seco, provocando un borboteo de sangre. Limpió el filo con aquella calma que le caracterizaba y la enfundo de nuevo.

Se giró y sus ojos dieron con el cuerpo inconsciente de Sakura a varios metros de distancia. La observó con fijeza sin mover un músculo para después aproximarse a paso lento hasta ella. Le dió la vuelta cuando se agachó a su lado y pudo observar la calma que traslucía su rostro en la bruma de la inconsciencia. Si supiese que había estado a poco de morir... O de algo peor.

 _La prefería despierta..._

La voz de aquel sujeto se coló en su mente, provocando un escalofrío que le recorrió el cuerpo de arriba a abajo sin poder detener su avance. No debía pensar en ello, no debía dedicarle un segundo mas a aquella rata. Estaba muerto, como debía ser.

No merecía la pena gastar un solo minuto en el recuerdo de su existencia. Él mismo lo había dicho... No era nadie. A cambio tomó a Sakura entre sus brazos sin enfocarla con la vista realmente ya que inexplicablemente, se veía incapaz de mirarla a la cara en aquellos instantes.

No sabía el motivo pero había algo en su instinto que le gritaba que no lo hiciera, aunque poco después flaqueó. Y de inmediato comprendió por qué no debió haberlo hecho. Lo supo cuando observó su rostro crisparse levemente en medio de su sueño, cuando la sangre comenzó a quemarle bajo la piel, lo supo cuando la sintió aferrarse a su camisa en un acto mas instintivo que consciente.

No podía mirarla porque al hacerlo sentía furia y dolor. Porque aunque aquel idiota no era nadie, había estado a punto de convertirse en alguien que marcaría a Sakura para siempre. Alguien que la hubiese sellado con dolor y rabia lo que le restara de existencia como lo habían hecho con él. No podía mirarla porque al hacerlo volvía a sentir, aunque fuese furia y oscuridad.

XXXXXXXXXX

Desde la ventana de su despacho observaba como Konoha refulgía vida. La gente abundaba por las calles, los sonrientes tenderos apenas tenían breves descansos entre cliente y cliente y un grupo de críos se dedicaban a salpicarse agua alrededor de una de las fuentes.

Aquella era la imagen de la plenitud, una plenitud que inundaba la Hoja y por la que él tanto había luchado en preservar. Todo cuanto alguna vez hizo fue precisamente por poder sentarse en aquel despacho a vislumbrar la llama que la hoja no podía permitirse perder.

No obstante, aun había asuntos que tratar. Asuntos importantes y potencialmente peligrosos que amenazaban directamente aquella llama incandescente con la que tanto había soñado. Pronto todos esos problemas serían atajados. Ya había comenzado…

\- Señor.

Danzou giró su sillón en dirección a la puerta tras echar un último vistazo a las vivas calles de su hogar para dar con uno de sus subordinados. Asintió con la cabeza en su dirección, tras lo cual el muchacho cerró la puerta y se aproximó hasta su mesa.

Le observó con atención, pues había algo en su rostro que auguraba malas noticias, aquella solemnidad mal disimulada se lo decía.

\- El escuadrón de búsqueda con orden de ejecutar a Sakura Haruno comandado por Naoru Kenare, ha fracasado en su cometido.

Las palabras fueron dichas con la seriedad e inexpresividad habitual en todos aquellos ninjas entrenados para ello, no obstante, se pudo detectar cierta ansiedad por acabar la frase. La necesidad de comunicar las malas nuevas y sacarse aquel asfixiante peso de encima no era algo que se pudiese evitar fácilmente.

El anciano por su parte permaneció en completo silencio largos instantes. No varió su expresión ni tampoco movió un músculo, simplemente se quedo ahí, estático, asimilando la información. El anbu encargado de cumplir la ingrata función de mensajero comenzó a incomodarse.

No sabía demasiado bien que hacer en aquel instante. ¿Retirarse? ¿Interrumpir sus cavilaciones para pedir permiso antes de hacerlo? ¿O quedarse ahí sin pronunciar palabra hasta que se le ordenase algo distinto?

\- De acuerdo. Puedes retirarte. - finalmente las palabras de Danzou le sacaron de su apuro y se sintió tentado a suspirar con alivio.

\- Si, señor. - inclinó ligeramente la cabeza a modo de saludo y se encaminó hacia la salida, pero antes de tomar el pomo entre sus dedos un pensamiento le detuvo. - ¿Señor?

Se giró en dirección a Danzou quien había vuelto a colocar su sillón de espaldas a la puerta, observando a través del ventanal. Al no hallar respuesta por su parte, decidió armarse de coraje y simplemente preguntar.

\- ¿Cuáles son las ordenes ahora que Naoru ha fallado?

Eternos instantes de calma siguieron a aquella cuestión justificada. Danzou no se movió, tampoco habló, no llevó a cabo ningún movimiento que pudiese dar a entender que fuese a responder. El muchacho ante la pasividad de su superior se sintió tentado de tomar la puerta y abandonar la estancia en silencio.

\- No hay nuevas órdenes por el momento.- aquella voz grave por fin resonó.- Os pondré al tanto cuando lo considere preciso.

El anbu asintió con la mirada clavada en el cuero desgastado del reverso del asiento, sin objetar nada en absoluto. Si era lo que su jefe consideraba correcto, entonces sin duda lo era.

\- Entendido. - abrió por fin la puerta. - Señor.- pronunció a modo de despedida y abandonó la estancia.

Una vez la puerta quedó cerrada, el despacho volvió a sumirse en la inactividad. Danzou continuó observando a través de la transparencia del cristal las vibrantes calles de su aldea. Con las manos entrelazadas a la altura de la barbilla y los codos apoyados en los brazos del sillón, se dedicó a dejar vagar su mirada entre los habitantes ajenos a su escrutinio.

Una mujer joven y de sonrisa genuina entró en su campo de visión, sostenía con su mano una bolsa cargada de varios alimentos mientras apoyaba la otra en su abultado vientre. Un hombre que parecía conocerla a ella y a su acompañante se materializó de la nada, ofreciéndose a liberar del peso de la bolsa a la embarazada, quien asintió con una cálida sonrisa antes de ponerse en marcha junto con sus dos amigos.

El ceño de Danzou se hundió sobre sus ojos cansados, mientras oscuros y feroces pensamientos tomaban forma en su mente tratando de dar cabida a un nuevo plan. Si alguien tan querido en la aldea como Sakura Haruno traía al mundo a una criatura engendrada por ella y el Kazekage de la arena, aquella inusitada boda que tantos quebraderos de cabeza le había proporcionado no sería nada en comparación.

Ese niño, aun inexistente sería la amenaza a la cual el destino andaba esperando para arrebatarle aquella llama que tanto había guardado durante años. Aquella por la que tanto había luchado.

Si ese niño llegaba liberar un solo llanto en este mundo, toda la historia con los Uchiha y el pequeño del clan parecería un cuento de hadas en comparación y eso él no podía permitirlo.

Poco podía Danzou imaginar hasta que punto juntar a Sakura y Sasuke en un mismo pensamiento podía asemejarse tanto con la realidad a la que permanecía ajeno.

\- Haré lo que sea necesario…

XXXXXXXXX

Cansada. Esa era la palabra con la que Sakura se identificaba en aquellos instantes, notaba los músculos aletargados, la mente embotada y una frustrante incapacidad para abrir los ojos y liberarlos de la oscuridad. Debía concentrarse en que el ardor de su globo ocular no le impidiese despertar.

Con esfuerzo, consiguió abrirlos durante una pequeña fracción de segundo antecediendo a un necesario pestañeo. Repitió el proceso varias veces, hasta que logró acostumbrarse a la luz que aun no siendo excesivamente fuerte, conseguía hacerla delirar.

Cuando por fin consiguió mantener sus ojos abiertos, la visión se le presentó inclinada, confirmándole que se encontraba tumbada de lado. Podía vislumbrar una pared rocosa a apenas un metro de donde se encontraba y en ella se reflejaba una luz cálida transportadora de sombras.

El sonido de las llamas crepitando a sus espaldas y el calor lejano que sentía le indicó que debía tener una hoguera a sus espaldas. Trato de hacer memoria. Sasuke y ella en busca de la hierba del zorro, ella alejándose entre los árboles, una lucha, Sai... ¡Sai!

Se incorporó de golpe, provocando un intenso dolor en su cabeza y sus músculos aun doloridos. Mas no pudo permitirse el lujo de renquear, pues un sonido a sus espalda la hizo tensarse de pies a cabeza. Tolerando como pudo el dolor, se levantó como una exhalación y se dió la vuelta apegándose a la pared rocosa, desenfundando un kunai.

Revisó los alrededores de lo que parecía una cueva en posición defensiva tratando de ubicar a quien quiera que la retuviese allí. Unos ojos negros la traspasaron desde la pared de enfrente, haciéndola tragar con esfuerzo. ¿Qué hacía Sasuke allí? Sai fue quien la asaltó, sin embargo...

\- ¿Piensas atacarme?- cuestionó él sin perder su expresión neutral, aunque dejando que un deje burlesco se colase en su voz.

Sakura no apartó sus iris jade del muchacho y cautelosamente fue bajando el kunai hasta relajar su postura de batalla. No pronunció palabra mientras se observaban y al cabo de unos segundos, Sasuke pareció cansarse por lo que se levantó del suelo.

Ella se dedico a seguir sus movimientos mientras rescataba un par de palos de una pequeña montaña de maderas que él mismo había recolectado y las lanzaba a la hoguera que mantenía la cueva caliente.

\- No era Sai.- finalmente Sakura se decidió a romper el silencio, provocando el escrutinio del Uchiha quien se había dedicado a mirar las llamas.- El que me redujo. No era él, ¿Verdad?

Sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la pelirosa, se aproximó un par de pasos, dejando aun así varios metros de distancia entre ambos.

\- No.- se limitó a contestar, a lo que ella asintió, aparentemente aliviada.- ¿Si te diste cuenta por qué te dejaste atacar?

La muchacha frunció el ceño, claramente contrariada por la condescendencia en su voz.

\- Creo que es bastante evidente que me di cuenta demasiado tarde.- replicó entrecerrando sus ojos verdes.- Y por si no lo viste, tuve que encargarme de tres mas aparte de él.

\- No me parece excusa.- claudicó el Uchiha, haciéndola enfadar.- Podrías encontrarte en graves problemas si no llego a estar allí. Creí que no necesitabas una niñera o eso fue lo que dijiste al menos.

Sakura dió un paso al frente, dispuesta a contraatacar con cualquier argumento, el que fuese. Que era una ninja experta y bien formada, que sabía cuidarse sola, que él era un vanidoso demasiado pagado de si mismo... No obstante se detuvo antes de comenzar.

Un suspiro escapó a su garganta y relajó su pose antes tensa, para acercarse otro par de pasos hasta quedar cerca de la hoguera. Se sentó con cuidado, haciendo una mueca de dolor al sentir sus músculos lamentarse. Podría decir todo aquello y no mentir.

Pero lo cierto era que esta vez había fallado. La habrían capturado o incluso matado de no ser por Sasuke y esa era otra realidad paralela a la suya. Está vez carecía de defensa.

\- Si no era Sai... ¿Quién era?

Un silencio tan intenso como espeso inundó la estancia, provocando que Sakura llevase su mirada brillante hacia Sasuke extrañada por la repentina quietud de su acompañante. El pelinegro desvió sus ojos en el momento en que colisionaron con el color jade y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Sakura pudo ver la incomodidad latente en su comportamiento.

No la miraba a la cara y parecía repentinamente interesado en darle la espalda. Recogió dos palos mas de la pila y se demoró en lanzarlos a las llamas. ¿Acaso estaba evitando la pregunta? Sasuke continuó fingiendo que hacia algo útil, volvía a costarle horrores mirar a su ex compañera. ¿Como iba a explicarle lo que pasó?

\- No lo sé.- se encogió de hombros, sin apartar los ojos de las llamas.- Tampoco pregunté.

Finalmente y sin dirigir un solo vistazo a la dueña de los ojos verdes se desplomó ante la hoguera, al otro extremo de donde ella se encontraba.

\- Mientes.- Sasuke alzó una ceja y la observó con intensidad, sorprendido.- Siempre se cuando mientes.

A través de las llamas sus ojos quedaron enlazados en una danza sin cuartel, dejando flotar a través de un hilo invisible la verdad y la mentira. Las sensaciones ocultas. De pronto, algo en el brillo confiado que habitaba en los ojos de Sakura le molestó profundamente.

No. Ella no le conocía lo suficientemente bien como para detectar cuando mentía o cuando la evitaba, ni cuando algo le molestaba, ni cuando se sorprendía, ni tampoco cuando algo le dolía. Rotundamente no.

Puede que aquella pequeña sabelotodo de color rosado creyera conocerle como cuando era un crío, pero la realidad era muy distinta. Había cambiado, ya no era aquel renacuajo del que algún día tuvo la ilusión de conocer y predecir. Él ya no era ese niño, ella ya no era importante, ellos ya no eran nada.

\- ¿Ah, si? ¿Sabes cuando miento?

Un sentimiento cruel y oscuro perpetró en su voz e hizo temblar imperceptiblemente a la chica.

\- Entonces sabrás que no lo hago si te digo que quien vino a por ti se llamaba Naoru.

Sakura se sorprendió ligeramente.

\- ¿Naoru?

\- El mismo.- corroboró con sádica satisfacción.- También sabrás que no miento si te digo que Danzou le enviaba. O si te digo que ese perro faldero del viejo tenía intereses mas allá de las órdenes en ti.- Sakura le observó con los ojos abiertos de par en par, mas el prosiguió.- Sabrás que no miento si te digo que no te mató por un motivo.

El rostro desencajado de la pelirosa se hizo patente y sintió como los ojos comenzaban a arderle de nuevo, acuciados por las lágrimas esta vez. Sabía a donde quería ir a parar Sasuke.

\- Basta.- murmuró negando con la cabeza.

\- No, no. Pero si aun queda lo mejor.- anunció con aquella voz oscura que se acompasaba a la perfección con su mirada. Se levantó y comenzó a avanzar hacia ella.- ¿Sabes por qué no te mató?

\- Para.- exigió con voz tomada la chica negando repetidamente con la cabeza y presionando sus ojos con fuerza.

\- No te mató porque quería algo mas de ti que tu vida. Sabes cuando miento, ¿No es así? Sabrás que no lo hago si te digo que te quería despierta. ¿Sabes para qué? ¿Sabes qué quería hacerte?

\- ¡Basta!- vociferó la muchacha tapándose los oídos con las palmas.

Sasuke se agachó y retiró sus manos con brusquedad, sobresaltándola y consiguiendo así clavar en ella aquellas nubes negras a las que llamaba ojos. Observó el temblor en la claridad de su iris y no supo que sentir.

\- Iba a violarte.

Las palabras cayeron como una losa entre ambos, precediendo a un silencio tempestuoso que fue testigo de la caída de dos muros. Aquel silenció vió quebrarse el espíritu de Sakura al tiempo que presenció como una capa de hielo en la armadura de Sasuke se desplomaba en consecuencia.

Un sentimiento de angustia y algo similar al dolor le tomó desprevenido cuando sintió las manos de Sakura perder fuerza, dejando de tironear entre las suyas. Sintió rabia cuando vió su cara crisparse de puro dolor. Sintió por primera vez en mucho tiempo la lástima por aquel ser inocente al que habían querido dañar.

Sintió el desgaste en si mismo al entender que el mismo acababa de hacerlo de forma cruel y despiadada. Se sintió como una mierda cuando se suponía que aquello debía reportarle satisfacción. Una vez mas, la moneda de cambió que había usado con ella fue injusta y dolorosa.

Liberó sus muñecas y se alejó de ella todo lo que pudo, abrumado. Avanzó hasta quedar apenas a un metro de la pared en la que antes había estado apoyado y se pasó la mano por el pelo con frustración.

Rezó a un Dios en el que no creía porque cada sollozó ahogado de Sakura dejara de clavársele como una daga en cada órgano vital. Sintió aquel dolor que ella vivía, asemejándose sus almas como nunca había creído posible. Pago por sus palabras, por cada una de ellas y aquella noche, lloró sin lágrimas un dolor que le era ajeno y propio a partes iguales.

No se atrevió a mirarla, ni siquiera pudo darse la vuelta. Los aullidos contenidos en su garganta ya le eran suficientes para sufrir por tres vidas. No quería presenciar de nuevo la congoja surcando aquel rostro inocente.

No quería pensar que la había salvado para después destruirla por si mismo. ¿En qué clase de persona se había convertido? ¿Por que Sakura parecía ser el principal blanco de su ira si jamás había hecho nada para herirle o mentirle?

Por muchos años que pasaran, no lograba comprender porque ella, de entre todas las personas, fue de la que mas se intentó separar. Porque su lazo fue el que mas empeño puso en destruir. ¿Qué le había hecho aquella bondadosa criatura para ganarse tanto daño?

Se revolvió el pelo varias veces, presionó con los dedos el puente de su nariz, apretó la mandíbula hasta el punto de hacerla estallar y finalmente, sacó fuerzas de donde no las había para darse la vuelta y contemplar en su apogeo el destrozo que había causado.

Si hubiese sido otra persona se habría acercado hasta Sakura. Si hubiese sido otra persona le habría pedido perdón por el veneno en sus afirmaciones. Si hubiese sido otra persona la habría tomado entre sus brazos y acunado susurrándole palabras de aliento.

Mientras observaba el dolor ensañarse con aquella alma noble y pura, deseó poder ser otra persona. Aquella que Sakura necesitaba en esos instantes, aquella que se merecía. Deseó poder compensar el daño que él mismo había provocado.

Lamentablemente, no era otra persona. Era Sasuke Uchiha y aquel hecho tan contundente le impidió hacer nada de todo aquello. Se limitó a sentarse contra la pared y esperar con los brazos cruzados a que Sakura se repusiera por si misma de todas aquellas heridas como el hijo de perra hipócrita que era.

Todo fue sucediendo, como si siguiese alguna clase de guión. Primero los sollozos cesaron. Después, con las manos recorrió su rostro haciendo desaparecer cualquier rastro de humedad. Y finalmente, tomó aire con resignación para llevar sus ojos hasta los orbes negros.

El Uchiha pudo observar como sus ojos, habitualmente cristalinos, se veían profanados por un liviano tono rojizo que tardaría algo mas en desaparecer. Al verla casi repuesta, por fin se decidió a hablar.

\- Puede que sepas cuando miento, pero yo también sé cuando tú lo haces- comenzó.- Creo que hay muchas cosas que no me has contado.

Ella le observó con seriedad, sin dejar entrever un resquicio de duda.

\- Sí.

\- Quiero saber cuales. Y tú vas a decírmelo.- exigió con su voz en calma.

La pelirosa llevó la vista al fuego y tras un par de segundos, una media sonrisa cansada se extendió a través de sus labios sin dejar de observar las llamas.

\- ¿Por donde empiezo?- cuestionó de forma retórica. No obstante, Sasuke le otorgó una respuesta.

 _\- Por el principio..._

* * *

¡Hola ratonas!

Primero que nada disculparme por el ligero retraso, pero tumbadas bajo el sol de la playa como gatos callejeros decidimos alargar las vacaciones un poco mas. Se que no es excusa pero quería explicaros el por qué del detraso. Así que un poco mas tarde de lo prometido, aquí estoy de vuelta con el capítulo 4.

 _Un Lannister siempre paga sus deudas..._

Perdonad por mi vena fan de juego de tronos jajajajajaja En fin, de vuelta al capitulo, no se si os esperabais a alguien _"conocido"_ , así que lo he hecho en cierta forma retorcida. Quizá peséis que Sasuke es muy cruel pero a mi me parece que ese es precisamente el proceso mental por el que pasaría en una situación así. No hace nada por expiar sus pecados pero lo siente de alguna forma.

Se que muchas estais ansiosas porque el argumento retome el tema Gaara, no os preocupeis, está al caer. No lo puse por azar, creedme ;)

Por último, agradecer infinitamente los votos y fantásticos reviews, ademas de vuestra paciencia para conmigo y mis ampliadas vacaciones. Tras mucha fiesta y playa, vengo renovada y llena de ideas. Espero que os gusten.

P.D: Estoy a punto de subir un one shot Sasusaku, os informaré cuando esté listo y os diré el título por si os apetece pasaros a leerlo.

Depués de todo este rollo me queda poco que añadir, asi que un besazo enorme a todas y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, que esta vez solo tardará la semanita de rigor en ser actualizado.

 **Besos -A**


	5. Alguien importante

**FUEGO Y VIENTO**

Capítulo 5. Alguien importante

Las llamas se alzaban poderosas e incandescentes rebatiéndole al frío y la oscuridad que amenazaban con colonizar aquel refugio. La cueva, no obstante, permanecía alumbrada por las llamaradas de vivo color naranja corrompidas en rojo.

Los brillantes colores se movían sin descanso reflejados en un fondo verde, arrancando chispas y destellos en aquel iris claro. Sakura Haruno, quién hacía no mucho se creía preparada para cualquier obstáculo, acababa de encontrarse de frente con el mayor de todos. Guardaba poderosos secretos en su interior, como una caja candada.

No podía permitir que Sasuke descubriese que era aquello que encerraba en si misma entre todas aquellas mentiras y medias verdades. Debía andarse con pies de plomo y ser capaz de burlar las capacidades deductivas del Uchiha o lo que era lo mismo, atravesar el infierno sin arder.

\- ¿Y bien?- su profunda voz la hizo estremecer.- Cuéntamelo todo.

Una hilarante risita le tomó desprevenido mientras contemplaba a aquella chica pelirosa negar con la cabeza.

\- Esto no funciona así, Sasuke.

\- ¿Y como funciona, entonces?- quiso saber él.

La muchacha se encogió de hombros como si el tema no fuera con ella.

\- Tú pregunta y ya decidiré si te respondo.- manifestó con desidia.

Sasuke cerró los ojos durante algunos instantes en un intento vano por aplacar su genio. Estaba empezando a cansarse de aquellas frases cargadas de soberbia y de su actitud de princesa de hielo. Respiró hondo un par de veces antes de abrir los párpados.

\- ¿Por qué venían enviados de Danzou a por ti?- finalmente, Sasuke se decantó por conservar la calma.

Si quería sacar algo en claro de la ya no tan cristalina Sakura, necesitaría de toda su paciencia y resignación, aunque aquella mota rosa consiguiese colmar ambas. La chica hizo una especie de mohín desinteresado sin apartar sus ojos del fuego crepitante.

\- Ni idea.- claudicó con desgana.- Tú sabrás mas que yo.

\- ¿Perdona?- siseó el muchacho entre dientes.

Ya le estaba enervando y solo iban por la primera pregunta.

\- Hablaste con él.- le observó durante algunos segundos.- ¿No es así? Yo estaba inconsciente, no creo que sepa mucho mas que tú.

\- Danzou le pone precio a tu cabeza y no tienes idea de porque. ¿Quieres que me trague eso? ¿Acaso me crees estúpido?- el pelinegro elevó una ceja en su dirección.

\- No quieras saber lo que pienso...- dejó caer la pelirosa sin dirigirse a él.- Siguiente pregunta.

\- Yo decidiré cuando pasamos a la siguiente pregunta.- dictaminó su acompañante.

Estaba empezando a perder la paciencia y no sabía exactamente cuanto tiempo aguantaría sin agarrarla por el cuello en una de sus afirmaciones condescendientes.

\- Te he contestado.- aclaró con simpleza encogiéndose de hombros.- No es mi culpa que no te guste la respuesta.

 _1,2,3,4..._ El pelinegro se vio obligado a comenzar una terapia anti estrés contando hasta diez en su cabeza. Si la atravesaba de un chidori no le serviría de mucho, aunque aquella molestia se lo estaba ganando a pulso.

\- ¿Qué hacíais Naruto y tú en aquella misión?- cambió totalmente de tercio.

Sakura exhaló un suspiro irritado, masajeándose el puente de la nariz.

\- Joder, Sasuke. ¿Otra vez con eso? Ya te lo dije, teníamos que encargarnos de un asunto diplomático.

El chico se echó discretamente hacia delante.

\- ¿En la villa de la arena?

\- Por decimoquinta vez, si.- corroboró con hastío.

Él asintió con cautela. Aquí comenzaban las preguntas realmente interesantes.

\- ¿Qué asuntos?

Ella le observó a través de las llamas con aquella expresión seria que no debía dejar traslucir nada.

\- Ninguno de tu incumbencia.

Él muchacho no movió un solo músculo, guardando aquel silencio sobrecogedor. Nadie le ocultaba nada y Sakura no iba a ser la excepción. Por su parte, ella comenzaba a temer que el interrogatorio que el ataque de Juugo interrumpió en la base comenzase de nuevo.

Aquella vez tuvo la sensación de que Sasuke conocía mas detalles sobre su misión en la arena de lo que afirmaba y comenzaba a pensar que no se equivocaba. De ser así, las cosas podían dificultarse mucho.

\- ¿Para qué ibais a la arena?- continuó indagando el Uchiha, consiguiendo desesperarla.

\- Ya te lo he dicho, teníamos que tratar unos asuntos diplomáticos.- reiteró ella, negándose en rotundo a dar mas información.

\- Con el Kazekage.- sonó mas como una afirmación que como una pregunta y aquella expresión le otorgó mas respuestas a Sakura de las que podía haber esperado.

Finalmente lo entendía. Sasuke no sabía nada de la misión, todas las alusiones a la arena y al Kazekage eran un intento por contrastar las informaciones de las que accidentalmente se había enterado. Kabuto mencionó al Kazekage y lo había categorizado como su marido.

Se sintió tentada a sonreír. Sasuke era listo pero en esa ocasión su expresión segura le había traicionado, brindándole a ella una ventaja tácita. Ahora ya sabía por que derroteros tiraba el pelinegro y lo utilizaría en su favor.

Sintiéndose mas segura que en toda la conversación anterior, Sakura le observó sin atisbo de duda en sus ojos.

\- Sí, con el Kazekage. Había algunos asuntos que cerrar...

\- Ya veo...- reflexionó él sin apartar un segundo su mirada pensativa.- ¿Y que asuntos eran esos?

Sakura esbozó una media sonrisa.

\- Creo que eso ya lo sabes, Sasuke.- declaró con seguridad.- ¿Por qué no te dejas de rodeos y preguntas directamente?

Él la miró con un deje serio en sus facciones, mientras trataba de adivinar a ciegas el por qué de su repentina actitud sólida.

\- ¿Te has casado con el Kazekage?

La pregunta quedó suspendida en el aire durante algunos segundos en los que Sakura evito mostrar una arrogante sonrisa. _Ahí está_ , pensó. La pregunta del millón. Sus ojos continuaron engarzados en aquella silenciosa batalla, hasta que se decidió a contestar.

\- Sí. Me he casado con Gaara.

A pesar de que se olía la respuesta, Sasuke no pudo evitar extrañarse al oír la confirmación de sus sospechas directamente de la boca de la pelirosa. Así que era cierto, se había casado.

\- No sabía que tuvieseis... Una relación tan estrecha.- declaró él con un deje sospechoso.

La pelirosa hizo un ruido a medio camino entre bufido y carcajada.

\- Ya bueno... Ten en cuenta que tus recuerdos se remontan a mis doce años.- el la observó componer aquella expresión de suficiencia, aunque no se le escapó el brillo afligido en su pupila al pronunciar las consiguientes palabras.- No sabes nada de mi vida, Sasuke.

El chico abandonó su postura para adelantar su espalda de la pared y colocar ambos codos en las rodillas, entrelazando sus dedos a la altura de su barbilla, ocultando una arrogante media sonrisa. _Parece que en el fondo te sigue doliendo, ¿Eh, Sakura?,_ pensó.

Puede que la kunoichi se hubiese vuelto mas resuelta en los últimos años, pero en el fondo seguía siendo la misma cría sentimental, estaba seguro.

\- En eso tienes razón. Pero sigues sin saber mentir, Sakura.- le recriminó con fingida dulzura tratando de provocarla.- No me creo ese cuento de que te enamorases del jinchuriki del Shukaku.

Una chispa de rabia prendió la mecha en sus ojos jade, haciendo rechinar los dientes a su dueña. ¿Quién diablos se creía que era Sasuke para opinar sobre su vida? Y peor aun, para tratar a Gaara como si únicamente fuese una especie de instrumento.

\- Puedes creer lo que te de la gana, Uchiha. Pero no opines sobre mi vida y por cierto, se llama Gaara.- remarcó el nombre del pelirrojo.- Y es mucho mas que el portador de un Bijuu. Aunque tu seas incapaz de asumir algo tan trivial.

Por un segundo Sasuke dudó de la veracidad de sus conclusiones. La manera en la que había saltado a defender al ninja de la arena como una fiera le estaba haciendo plantearse si realmente la relación entre ambos hubiese llegado hasta aquellos insospechados extremos.

Desde luego daba la sensación de que Sakura sentía aprecio por el portador del Shukaku. Una idea acudió a su mente. Se inclinó un poco mas en dirección a la pelirosa a pesar de encontrarse a metros de distancia y esbozó una arrogante sonrisa.

\- Precioso discurso, Sakura. Pero hay un detalle que aun se me escapa.- premeditadamente hizo una pausa en la que la pelirosa se vió obligada a asentir para que continuase.- No te he oído decir que le quieres.

La sangre abandonó el rostro de la kunoichi de Konoha, consiguiendo brindarle al ninja renegado una sádica satisfacción por la impresión que le habían ocasionado sus palabras. Trató de recomponerse lo mejor que pudo y con la barbilla en alto, contestó.

\- Es mi marido, claro que le quiero.

A Sasuke se le antojó extraño escuchar a Sakura pronunciar esas palabras aunque hubiese calado su mentira a kilómetros. Jamás se había imaginado que la oiría proclamar su amor por alguien que no fuese él. Aunque pensándolo bien, mejor que fuese así.

\- Buen intento, casi me engañas... Pero no.- volvió a recostarse sobre la pared.- Vaya, vaya... Así que te has casado con el Kazekage por fortalecer lazos entre ambas villas.- chasqueó la lengua un par de veces en un sonido de negación.- Nunca pensé que la inocente Sakura Haruno pudiese llegar a contraer matrimonio por fines poco nobles. Siempre creí que eras de las que se casaban por amor.

Sakura apretó la mandíbula hasta sentir un dolor agudo instalarse en su boca. Ese idiota estaba empezando a colmarle la paciencia. ¿A él que demonios le importaba todo aquello? ¿Es que se divertía haciéndola enfadar? Se levantó del suelo, irguiéndose sobre si misma dispuesta a no dejarse malear.

\- Sakura No Sabaku, si no te importa.- puntualizó con orgullo clavando su mirada en los iris negros que chispearon al oírla.- Y si tanto te interesa, me he casado por amor. No te negaré que el enlace ha beneficiado las relaciones entre el país del Fuego y el del Viento, pero eso no quiere decir que no quiera a mi marido.

Sasuke la observó sin perder detalle y una especie de dolor sordo se instaló en su pecho al comprender que quizá no estuviese tan acertado en sus conclusiones como pensaba.

\- Gaara es un gran hombre, valiente y digno de honor. No podría ser mas afortunada de estar casada con alguien así, quien por cierto, si sabe tratar a las mujeres. No como otros...- dejó caer ocultando el filo de la frase con una sonrisa maternal.

Sus ojos quedaron encadenados a través de las llamas y Sasuke imitó a su ex compañera levantándose del suelo. No perdieron detalle el uno del otro, mientras permanecían estáticos en su posición a varios metros de distancia.

La tensión podía cortarse con el filo de un cuchillo y ninguno quiso ceder en aquel duelo de miradas tan peligroso que habían desplegado en el estrecho campo de batalla. Negro contra verde, luz contra sombra.

\- ¿Entonces, le quieres?- medio pregunto medio afirmó sin perder su tono grave.

La pelirosa le observo sin apartar los ojos de su rostro durante apenas un segundo antes de responder.

\- Sí.

El pelinegro asintió con suma lentitud, con la vista clavada en la cara de su ex compañera, dándole un aire de peligro a su expresión. Avanzó un paso hacia ella.

\- Así que ya no estás enamorada de mi.

\- Hace mucho tiempo que dejé de estarlo.

No esperó un segundo a contestar esta vez. Quería dejarle sobradamente claro que él ya no era nadie, que le daba igual lo que opinase o dejase de opinar sobre su vida, que ya no era aquella niña pequeña e inocente a la que tan fácilmente maleaba.

\- ¿De verdad?- avanzó otro paso mientras elevaba una ceja. La pelirosa asintió.- No te creo.

Sakura sintió ganas de abofetearle hasta oír el restallar de su palma colisionando contra su mejilla haciendo eco en la lúgubre caverna.

\- Ese es tu problema.

\- ¿A quién quieres engañar, Sakura?- cuestionó con un deje mordaz.

\- ¿Puedo saber por qué estás tan convencido de que miento?- habló dejando entrever aquel toque irritado en su timbre de voz.

\- Porque lo haces de pena.

\- A lo mejor es que tu radar está jodido.- replicó con sarcasmo.

El pelinegro sintió la tentación de sonreír ante su frase. Su radar estaba perfectamente, puede que en esta ocasión estuviese andando ligeramente a tientas pero si había algo seguro es que Sakura era incapaz de soltar una buena mentira. Su carácter cristalino se lo impedía.

\- Osea que ya no me quieres.

\- ¿Pero en que idioma quieres que te lo diga? Ya no estoy enamorada de ti.- separó las silabas lo mas claramente que fue capaz, tratando de darle énfasis a su afirmación.

Él la observó con la profundidad que transmitía la oscuridad opaca de sus ojos.

\- Entonces demuéstramelo.

La linea de pensamiento de Sakura se congeló en su cabeza. _¿Que demonios...?_

\- ¿Como dices?- alcanzó a preguntar tras varios segundos de permanecer en babia.

\- Demuéstramelo.- repitió, acercándose el paso que Sakura retrocedió.

Él continuó avanzando lentamente, observándola con fijeza, manteniendo a su presa bajo el foco cegador de su mirada al tiempo que esta reculaba, cayendo sin ser consciente en la trampa que le estaba asignada.

Su espalda fue a dar contra la pared y tan pronto como sintió la firmeza de las rocas en su piel, comprendió que había entrado en la boca del lobo como una idiota. Antes de que tuviese oportunidad de trazar una ruta de huida, el feroz cazador aprovechó su encierro para acorralarla entre la pared y su cuerpo, posicionando los brazos a ambos lados de su cabeza.

La ojijade notó aquel escalofrío estremecerla de la cabeza hasta los pies mientras sentía aquellos brazos aun mas opresivos que los fríos y duros barrotes de una celda. Estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa. Tan de cerca, podía inhalar su aroma conocido hasta irrumpir la actividad de su sistema respiratorio y sentir el calor de su respiración colisionando contra su tez.

Podía notar el calor asfixiante que irradiaban sus brazos abrasarla aun sin estar tocándole un centímetro de piel. Sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre deleitar su boca cuando en un gesto mas instintivo que consciente se mordió la cara interna de la mejilla.

A pesar de todo aquello, no retiró ni por un solo segundo la mirada. Se enfrentó con toda la valentía que habitaba su pequeño cuerpo a la impenetrable mirada que tras tantos años, comenzaba a antojársele distinta. Tal vez mas lúgubre, tal vez recubierta de alguna capa mas de hierro.

\- Tiemblas.- afirmó casi con deleite su captor antes de acercar mas su rostro.- ¿Acaso es por mi?

\- No.- trató de sonar firme, mas un ligero temblor tiñó su voz.

\- ¿No?- él pareció sorprenderse.- Entonces dime porque. Creo que hay dos posibilidades.- no le dió tiempo siquiera a responder.- O bien me tienes miedo...

\- Ni en tus mejores sueños, Uchiha.

El chico se limitó a sonreír de medio lado antes de aproximarse, quedando sus caras mas cerca de lo que el decoro permitía, consiguiendo así acelerar el corazón de aquella gacela atrapada entre las fauces del león de fuego.

\- O bien no has superado lo nuestro tanto como pretendes hacer creer.- acabó por susurrar alternando la mirada entre sus ojos y sus finos labios rosados.

Un sonido secó le desconcentró, haciéndole observar con mas atención a la chica que tenía ante sus ojos, mas cerca que nunca. Le sorprendió detectar una sonrisita socarrona flotando en los labios de Sakura y aun mas descubrir que aquel sonido seco había sido una especie de semi carcajada mordaz.

\- ¿Lo nuestro?- se mofó ella con una ceja en alto.- ¿De verdad consideras que alguna vez hubo un _nosotros_?- la observó con seriedad.- Revisa bien tus recuerdos, Sasuke. No tengo muy claro que clase de hierba alucinógena has debido ingerir de camino aquí, porque si consideras que alguna vez hubo algún _nosotros_ es que estás...

Aquellos labios que tanto había ansiado probar durante años, colisionaron de improvisto contra los suyos, provocando una catarsis en su organismo. Su cuerpo sufrió un espasmo y un picor tan violento como repentino invadió cada tramo de su piel mientras sentía su corazón acelerarse tras saltarse un latido.

Sintió su espalda chocar contra aquella pared rocosa y ni siquiera notó dolor. Encontró desquiciante el placer que le transmitía el movimiento de los labios de Sasuke sobre los suyos. Creyó perder un poco mas el juicio al sentir el tacto de su cuerpo contra otro sorprendentemente cálido a través de la ropa.

Y antes de siquiera darse cuenta, se encontró devolviendo aquel beso exigente. Cuando ambos labios se solaparon bajo un mismo ritmo, la mano de Sasuke tras su cuello la alentó a continuar aquella peculiar danza, mientras su mano izquierda la acercaba desde la cintura.

Ni la física ni la química podrían explicar jamás como dos cuerpos podían estar tan juntos hasta el punto de casi fundirse, ni la reacción que esa unión provocaba. Y entre toda aquella explosión de sensaciones, no quedó lugar para la razón. Solo existieron besos, solo existieron cuerpos, solo existieron ellos dos y lo que nunca imaginaron que se harían sentir.

Nada en aquel universo que habia pasado a parecer mundano en comparación, parecía ser capaz de separarles, mas el aire tomó aquella tarea como suya, forzándoles a liberar sus labios de aquella cruenta batalla. Se observaron de cerca, entre jadeos y miradas casi negras de pupilas dilatadas.

Sus respiraciones agitadas estaban sorprendentemente acompasadas y aun continuaron transmitiéndose latidos a través de sus cuerpos pegados. Las manos de Sasuke se negaron a abandonar el cuello y la cintura de la pelirosa, haciéndole sentir el ansia por continuar tocando su suave piel.

Las de Sakura, dejaron de ser puños alrededor de la camisa blanca y las posicionó en su pecho, ejerciendo presión para alejarle, cosa que no pareció dispuesto a permitir a juzgar por la fuerza desmesurada con que se aferró a su posición. Un ligero forcejeo se desarrolló entre ellos, nada comparado con la lucha que batallaban sus ojos.

Sasuke sintió un calor furioso extenderse a través de su cuerpo al notar el inconsciente empeño de Sakura por alejar sus cuerpos, por lo que se valió de su agarre en su nuca para acercar sus rostros y sisear entre dientes.

\- Ahora vé y cuéntale a tu amado esposo quien te hace jadear cuando te besa.

Aquellas palabras desencadenaron el resquebrajar del aire que se había espesado a su alrededor, creando una grieta por la que se coló la realidad y también la razón. La mano derecha de la kunoichi abandonó su posición en el pecho del ninja para impactar contra su mejilla como minutos antes había deseado hacer.

El muchacho recibió el golpe y mantuvo el rostro girado durante eternos segundos justo antes de que ella le empujara, alejándole de su cuerpo atravesado por las llamas. Se observaron a apenas un metro de distancia con el ceño fruncido y las respiraciones aun sin regular.

\- No vuelvas a ponerme una mano encima.- advirtió con un dedo en alto.- O no será mi marido el que te mande ejecutar.

Sakura le observó durante apenas dos segundos, dejando que sus firmes y furibundas palabras calasen hondo, antes de pasarle de largo sin siquiera mirarle. Avanzó hasta el otro lado de la hoguera y se echó con violencia sobre el suelo con un kunai entre sus manos, dispuesta a dormir.

\- Te toca hacer la primera guardia.- se limitó a escupir con los ojos cerrados.

No hubo respuesta, tampoco la esperaba. Sencillamente tomó el silencio por respuesta y trató de evitar que la exaltación de todo lo ocurrido afectara a su sueño. Por su parte, Sasuke se dedicó a taladrar enmudecido la espalda de la pelirosa. Aun trataba de asimilar lo ocurrido.

La había besado. Presa de la ira y la frustración, pero la había besado. Y en aquellos momentos rezaba a cualquier deidad dispuesto a escucharle por no haberlo hecho. Si tan solo hubiese sabido lo placentero que sería, si tan solo hubiese sabido lo loco que se volvería por el deseo de probar su sabor otra vez... Si tan solo hubiese sabido todo aquello, jamás lo hubiera hecho.

Hacía muchos años que no deseaba algo con aquel fervor, con aquel impulso visceral que le estaba provocando el recuerdo de sus labios. La sensación aun latente de aquel cuerpo pequeño forzosamente pegado al suyo amenazaba con volverle completamente loco. Era incapaz de explicarse que demonios había ocurrido dentro de él para volverse así de estúpido.

Continuó con la vista fija en su espalda durante tanto tiempo que presenció como sus respiraciones se tornaban mas lentas y regulares, señal inequívoca de que el sueño había apresado a Sakura como hacía no tanto lo había hecho él. Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de serenarse.

¿Por qué cojones no podía quitarse de encima esas sensaciones? ¿Quizá fuese por qué habían sido las mas fuertes que había vivido en años? ¿Tan acostumbrado estaba a la pasividad y la desidia que aquel torbellino de emociones le había dejado una huella demasiado profunda?

Guiado por esa curiosidad inusitada, se aproximo a paso lento hasta el cuerpo echado que dormía sobre aquel suelo duro. Se acuclilló a su espalda y observó el constante vaivén que las profundas respiraciones provocaban. Aquel movimiento constante le resultaba hipnótico.

Inconscientemente, alargó una mano con indecisión y quedó a apenas milímetros de tocar su brazo, suspendido en el aire sobre aquella piel que parecía irradiar electricidad. Se mantuvo ahí, mientras sentía aquella extraña energía fluir entre ambos cuerpos aun separados. Debía comprobar algo.

Finalmente hizo descender su mano hasta tocar aquella piel cálida que recubría su brazo y sintió como si hubiese tocado los hilos de cobre de un cable pelado, sintiendo una violenta corriente recorrerle la mano, para trasladarse de improvisto por su cuerpo.

Soportó aquella sacudida sin hacer amago de retirar la mano y cuando esta se convirtió en pequeñas réplicas de su impresión original, abrió de nuevo los ojos para encontrarse con lo placentero que le resultaba posar su palma sobre la delicada piel de Sakura. Era delirante lo sencillo que le resultaba y aun mas lo duro que se le antojaba pensar en separarla de ella.

Aquel toque continuado pareció despertar algo en la muchacha, ya que repentinamente tomó aire y se giró hasta quedar tumbada boca arriba. Sasuke evitó tocarla mientras giraba, mas no apartó demasiado su mano. La dejó lo bastante cerca como para sentir el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo.

Cuando por fín la chica pareció acomodarse en su nueva posición y la quietud del sueño volvía a acunarla, acercó de nuevo los dedos a su cara esta vez. Rozó con las yemas la tez clara y sedosa de su mejilla y continuó su caminó a través de su mentón, hasta desembocar en su cuello.

Acarició la piel que recubría su garganta y tragó en seco cuando el pensamiento de que jamás había besado aquella parte de su anatomía le invadió. Deseó poder hacerlo, al igual que deseó poder besar de nuevo aquellos labios que permanecían cálidos bajo su tacto.

Se sintió tentado de hacerlo, demasiado incapacitado para auto negarse los placeres mundanos esta vez, como tan acostumbrado estaba a hacerlo. Pero no fue hasta el momento en que se inclinó con aquella intención tan arraigada de robarle un roce de labios, cuando la sangre fría volvió, obligándole a dejar inacabada su ansiada tarea.

Se levantó del suelo y se dirigió hasta la salida de la cueva, abofeteándose mentalmente. El aire cálido y ligero de la noche le golpeo en la cara, templando su espíritu agitado como si de un bálsamo se tratase.

¿Qué demonios le había hecho aquella bruja de pelo rosa? ¿Acaso le había atrapado en su hechizo con su solo tacto? ¿Tan adictivo podía ser el roce de otro cuerpo? ¿O es que únicamente lo era el suyo?

Se pasó una mano por la cara, que acabó revolviendo su cabello azabache. No debía volver a caer, nunca mas. No volvería a besarla y limitaría el contacto físico a lo estrictamente necesario.

" _Ahora vé y cuéntale a tu amado esposo quien te hace jadear cuando te besa."_

Irremediablemente, el recuerdo de sus propias palabras le sacaron una sonrisa. Oh, si... Claro que la había hecho jadear, del mismo modo que la había hecho acalorarse, del mismo modo que había conseguido arrancarle discretos jadeos mientras envolvía su camisa en puños.

La sonrisa se acrecentó. Sakura podía estar casada pero él seguía teniendo un efecto innegable en ella, ahora lo sabía con absoluta certeza. Esa pequeña molestia casi consiguió engañarle, pero ahora lo sabía.

" _Se lo ha tenido que pasar en grande, el muy cabrón. Seguro que ha conseguido domarla."_

La socarrona sonrisa desapareció en el mismo instante en que recordó las palabras del jodido enviado de Danzou. ¿Habría conseguido arrancarle Gaara esos mismos gemidos a Sakura? Apretó los dientes en un acto inconsciente. Probablemente algo mas que jadeos en un simple beso. Estaban casados, dudaba que aquel pelirrojo se hubiese conformado con sus delirantes besos.

De nuevo, un ardor que desconocía poseer hizo acto de presencia en su pecho, revelándole lo molestos que le resultaban aquellos pensamientos. Desde que había escuchado sobre el matrimonio de Sakura había asimilado que su relación con Gaara había ido un paso mas allá. Pero no había tenido tiempo ni ganas de pararse a pensarlo realmente.

No había asumido con crudeza lo que habría ocurrido entre ellos dos, no lo había querido imaginar. Se había limitado a dejar correr la idea por su mente como si fuese algo descabellado, poco merecedor de su atención... Hasta ahora.

No podía imaginarse a su ex compañera en la cama con otro hombre. Con Gaara. A Sakura. La misma Sakura que le había querido durante tantos años, la misma que había bailado en el filo de su peligroso e impredecible carácter guiada por el amor, la misma a la que había besado y se moría por volver a tocar...

Apenas era consciente de lo mucho que comenzaba a perderse entre todos aquellos pensamientos turbados que se había prohibido rumiar, hasta que unos gemidos tan livianos como el agua llegaron a sus oídos.

Llevó sus ojos hasta la pelirosa, que permanecía en la postura en que la había dejado, echada boca arriba al lado de la hoguera. La única diferencia es que fruncía levemente el ceño y aferraba con mas fuerza el kunai entre sus manos.

Los gemidos que comenzaron siendo bajo y escuetos, se tornaron mas vivos, acompañados de bruscos movimientos de su cuerpo y su cabeza. La giraba de un lado a otro, como si tratara de escapar de alguna clase de mal sueño y entonces una bombilla se encendió en su mente aletargada por aquellos movimientos.

Una pesadilla. Permaneció inmóvil durante un largo tiempo, observando a la pelirosa ponerse cada vez mas ansiosa sumida en aquel sueño oscuro, debatiéndose sobre que hacer. ¿Despertarla? ¿O dejarla sumida en aquellas tinieblas hasta que el dolor de su propia alma la despertase como le ocurría a él? Quizá verla despertar entre sudor y lágrimas como él durante tantas noches consiguiese saciar aquella sádica parte de su alma oscura.

O quizás el despertarla le proporcionase una excusa medianamente válida para hacerse con aquella piel que se había prohibido volver a tocar. Aún se debatía entre ambas opciones cuando un llanto desgarrador surcó el aire viciado de la cueva, proporcionándole una descarga involuntaria que no le dejó mas opción que levantarse.

En apenas medio segundo se encontraba arrodillado a un lado de la pelirosa, sacudiendo sus hombros mientras intentaba sacarla de aquella pesadilla que perturbaba su sueño. Le costó mas de lo que hubiera imaginado sacarla del estado de trance, aunque finalmente consiguió que Sakura despertase, clavando sus ojos jade recubiertos por la neblina en él.

La vió pasar del miedo, al reconocimiento y de este último, al desconcierto mas absoluto. Mudo de asombro, fue testigo de como aquellos ojos se cristalizaban por las lágrimas, rompiendo en llanto. Su mente aletargada no fue capaz de reaccionar cuando la pelirosa se desplomó sobre él, acabando por descansar su cabeza y sus brazos sobre las piernas del Uchiha.

Este pudo notar como el pequeño cuerpo de la kunoichi se estremecía con cada violenta sacudida. No supo demasiado bien de donde sacó la idea, no habría podido decir si fue por poder tocarla de nuevo sin remordimiento o algo mas cercano al consuelo lo que le llevó a posicionar una mano sobre su cabeza.

La mantuvo ahí, como el mayor apoyo que se sentía capaz de ofrecerle a Sakura en medio de su dolor. Jamás supo que fue aquello que tanto la atormentó en sueños, ni tampoco si el toque de su mano sobre sus cabellos tuvo algo que ver con que finalmente se calmara y volviera a dormirse sobre sus piernas, pero lo cierto es que por un motivo u otro, sucedió.

De alguna manera, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Sasuke Uchiha había conseguido reportar algo bueno a su ex compañera. Por una vez, había conseguido rezumar algo mas que oscuridad y rabia, para transmitírselo aun de forma inconsciente. Se sintió como alguien lo bastante trascendental en la vida de la pelirosa como para ayudarla en aquella situación que escapaba a su control.

 _Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió alguien importante._

* * *

¡Hola mis ratonas!

Aquí estamos un día mas con otro capítulo. El número cinco, nada mas y nada menos y lo cierto es que este me ha traído quebraderos de cabeza. Voy a ser sincera y a deciros que me siento bastante insegura con este capítulo. No se si ha sido buena idea hacer este acercamiento precisamente ahora, pero mis dedos moviéndose sobre el teclado se empeñaron en darle forma, así que...

Os quiero pedir un favor y que me deis vuestra opinión en las reviews sobre este tema, para que al menos yo sepa a que atenerme en los siguientes, porque aunque yo escribo la historia, vosotros la conformáis y quiero contar con vuestra opinión. Así que, por favor, iluminadme niñas jajajajajaja.

A propósito de esto, millones de gracias por vuestras reviews y por sacar tiempo para leer esta historia, de verdad chicas, sois increíbles. Una mención especial para Rebe130, nena tus reviews siempre me matan jajajajajaja y por Dios, acaba de verte las temporadas de Juego de tronos si no quieres que te mate.

Y bueno, creo que eso es todo por ahora. Un abrazo enorme y cargado de mi infinito amor para todas vosotras, hasta la semana que viene:

 **Besos -A**


	6. AVISO IMPORTANTE

AVISO IMPORTANTE

Hola chicas, lamento en el alma tener que dejar este aviso pero me es imposible actualizar el fic. Lamentablemente no tengo acceso a un ordenador en el que continuar escribiendo y no podre subir hasta proximo aviso.

No voy a abandonar el fic. REPITO: No voy a abandonar el fic jajajajajajaja. Pero estamos pasando unas semanas fuera de casa y no me he podido llevar el ordenador conmigo, esto lo estoy mandando desde el móvil. Aunque no todo son malas noticias.

Sin ordenador no hay piblicacion pero mi imaginacion se desboca, asi que me he comprado un cuaderno y un boli y dedico gran parte de mis horas de playa en escribir a la antigua ausanza.

Asi cuando vuelva, solo tendre que pasarlo y revisar lo cual acelerara mucho el proceso.

Gracias por seguir ahi conmigo y recordar que esta historia es vuestra tanto como mia, porque sin vuestro apoyo con mensajes y bellas palabras creo que me habria rendido en el segundo capitulo.

Muchisimas gracias, muchisimos abrazos, muchisimos besos y sobretodo muchisima paciencia.

Os adoro, no lo olvidéis.

Besos- **A**


End file.
